Water Lilly 1
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Signe Hansen (AKA Wiishu) was just your average young adult who lived with her boyfriend, the well known JackSepticEye. But when a dog named Raindrop enters her life, and tells that an evil force not even the police could take care of was coming their way, it's up Signe to become a heroine and find the others. Will she do it, or die trying?
1. Water Lilly - The Guardian of the Ocean

**Hey everyone! So, I know most of you might not like this crossover, considering it's taking place in real life, and in anime (Can you tell how much I love Sailor Moon?). So, yeah! But then again, some of you might like this, and if that is the case, I would love feed back on how the first episode/chapter was. If you could do that for me, that would be great! I operate on your reviews, and if you guys keep reviewing and keep liking, I'll continue writing the story (I know it took forever with the other stories I wrote, but I was busy at those times). Anyway, thank you guys for your support, and I hope you like the first episode/chapter of** _ **Water Lilly**_ **!**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 1: Water Lilly; The Guardian of the Ocean**

The city was peaceful, and the sky was blue. Well, there was blue all around them, considering the city was in a dome under the sea. And this city wasn't really a city, but a kingdom, ruled by a graceful queen named Aquata. She was a beautiful queen, and ruled with honor just like her father, Neptune.

But now a days, the peace was slowly fading, as Aquata's arch enemy and sister had her dark energy coming into the kingdom. It has been more frequent now a days, and the only way to stop her was with youth of the royal family, which meant Aquata's daughter.

"If only I could have brought her here with me." Aquata said to herself, as she stood on the balcony off her bed room.

"You had to leave her, Aquata. It was too keep her safe." Neptune said as he walked out to be next to his daughter.

"I know father. I just wish I could have been there for her through the times she needed a mother." Aquata added before a vision of Raindrop, her trusty dog companion, getting caught by the dog catcher and taken to the kennel. "And now Raindrop is in trouble." Aquata stated before swiping her hand in the air, which may have shown nothing had happened, but it gave the little dog a collar that said her name on it, so that whoever wanted to adopt her knew her name, but so that when her daughter went to get a dog, she'd find her mother's.

 **(SONG: "Wedding Wars" - Wedding Peach - 18moptop cover) [Pretend it's an opening]**

Signe Hansen woke up to the rays of the morning sun hitting her face. She sat up in her bed and swung her legs off the edge, before pushing herself up to stand. She opened up the blinds to let the light in, with a smile on her face.

"Shocking. I didn't think the sun liked us." A voice said from behind Signe, which made her turn around to see her boyfriend Sean McLaughlin (also known as JackSepticEye on YouTube) at the door.

"Morning, Jack." Signe said with a smile before walking up to him and hugging him. He hugged her back tighter, and when they pulled away, they shared a quick kiss, before pulling away completely.

"Morning, baby. You hungry? I made pancakes." Jack said, as he started to pull Signe towards the kitchen.

"Jack, wait! I have to get dressed first." Signe stated before pulling her hand out of Jack's and going back to the room. "I'll be out in a minute." She then closed the door and immediately started getting dressed for the day. She pulled out her black skinny jeans and a JSE t-shirt, and put them on quickly. Then she put on her makeup, before heading out of the room and sitting down at the kitchen table to eat her breakfast with Jack.

"So, what do you have planned today, Wiishu?" Jack asked her before taking a bite of his food.

"Probably going to go to the pet shop today. I just want to see what new animals they have." Signe said, which received her a look from Jack, saying that he knew what she wanted. "I know, you don't want me to get one. I just want..."

"I wasn't going to say that. You've been wanting one for a while now, so go for it." Jack interrupted her, which made Signe smile with excitement before hugging him with gratitude.

"Thank you! You are the best boyfriend ever!" Signe yelled before she pecked his cheek.

"I try to be." Jack stated, before finishing his food and putting his plate in the sink. "Well, I'm going to go start recording my videos for the day. Have fun with the puppies!" He stated before pecking Signe's cheek and heading up to his recording room/office.

After Signe finished her food, she ran into the room she shared with Jack, and grabbed her purse. She then placed her plate in the sink and left the apartment to go to the kennel, after putting on her shoes.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the kennel, Raindrop was placed gently into a cage near the back of the shop, when the door opened, making the owner walk over to see two girls, one with short brown hair, and the other with medium length platinum blond and a bow in the back.

"Can I help you girls?" The owner asked as he put the leash he had on Raindrop earlier away.

"We are here to look at some puppies. Is that okay?" The platinum blond girl asked.

"That's fine." He said, before the girls started to look, right as Signe walked in, and began to look around as well. "Wiishu! Hey!"

"Hey Mr. McKnight. Any new dogs today?" Signe asked. "My boyfriend said I could get one now."

"Well that's great! And I have just the dog. It's feisty and stubborn, kind of like you." The owner of the kennel stated with a chuckle as he went to go get it, which also made Signe giggle as well. After a while, the owner (Mr. McKnight) came back with Raindrop in his arms.

"Aw! What a cute face!" Signe stated as she started playing with her paw. Raindrop just looked at her with awe in her eyes and before the two people knew it, she was trying to get into Signe's arms.

"May I?" She asked, before Mr. McKnight handed the puppy to her. Signe held her close and bobbed her up and down, before noticing the ocean green collar. She lifted up the tag, and saw only a name on it. "Raindrop...that's a cute name."

"She seems to really like you." McKnight stated with a smile.

"Yeah...she does." Signe stated before looking at the owner with a smile. "How much is she?"

"She's free. I just got her in today."

"Are you sure?"

"For my favorite customer, of course." Signe smiled before giving Mr. McKnight a half hug.

"Thank you." She said before pulling away.

"No big." At that, Signe made Raindrop wave goodbye to Mr. McKnight, and then left. And right as she left, Mr. McKnight pulled up his arm with his watch and opened it up.

"My queen..." He began to say before an evil smirk spread on his face and his eyes changed from blue to red. "...I found the light you were looking for."

XXXXXXXXXX

Aquata gasped at the vision she just had, before running back into her room. Neptune was sitting in one of her chairs, when he heard her run up to her mirror and swipe her hand over it. There it revealed a girl with ginger blond hair and deep blue eyes, holding little Raindrop in her arms, as she shopped for supplies for her.

"Raindrop found one of the guardians...even after being caught as a stray." Aquata stated with a small grin on her face. Just then, the image changed to Mr. McKnight talking into his watch, and the screen splitting, showing Ariana talking to him through her own mirror. Aquata's smile faded after seeing this, and quickly changed it back to Signe and Raindrop.

"Ariana is after her! I have to warn Raindrop!" Aquata went to go talk to Raindrop in the mirror, when Neptune put a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at her father. "Father?"

"I think it's time awaken the powers of the ocean, Aquata." He said, which made Aquata sigh slightly, before taking her hand, swiping it slowly over the mirror, showing Signe and Raindrop.

XXXXXXXXXX

Signe was looking for the right dog food, while Raindrop was hooked to her leash, and sitting nicely on the floor, when she felt the energy of the ocean enter the room. She looked up at Signe, and saw the powers of the ocean, had entered her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ariana quickly logged out of her mirror, and turned to her 3 henchmen (4 counting Mr. McKnight, but he wasn't there obviously).

"Melody, you're up. Go destroy the light Aggie found." She said, as Melody stood up, with her long purple hair blowing behind her as she turned around, and disappearing in purple flames.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Signe got home, Jack was laying in the couch, watching TV. She had gotten the necessary items for Raindrop before going home, and showing Jack the new addition to their little family.

"Jack I'm home! And there is someone you need to meet!" Signe called to her boyfriend, before unhooking Raindrop's leash and letting he run into the living room where Jack was.

Jack looked over and saw the cute little brown Jack Russell terrier puppy standing there, looking at him like he recognized him.

"Oh, why hello there!" Jack stated before bending down and picking her up. "Welcome to the family."

"Her name is Raindrop. It's what the collar said." Signe said before she walked in and sat down next to him.

"Cute. And you are a Jack Russell...that is perfect!"

"Because it has your name in its breed."

"You know me so well." Jack stated before kissing Signe on the lips, and then pulling away. He handed Raindrop to her, who began petting the puppy's back gently.

"Well, I have to go get food at the shop. I'll be back." Jack stated before pecking her cheek and then leaving.

"Guess it's just you and me now, Raindrop." Signe said, before she changed the channel (after she set the dog down) to a show she liked and then setting the remote down, only to get the TV turning off. She looked down and saw that the dog had turned off the TV with her paw, which only made Signe smile with a slight giggle.

"Oh, you don't like that show, huh?" She asked jokingly.

"No. Not really." She said, which made Signe fall off the couch in shock.

"What the hell?! You talk?!"

"Of course!" Raindrop answered. "And I can sense a great power within you, Signe Hansen."

"This is crazy. Dogs can't talk!"

"And yet...here we are." Raindrop stated before making a small seashell form on her forehead and let a beam of light come out of it. When the light faded out, the seashell mark disappeared from Raindrop's head, and a small broach fell onto the couch, but Signe hesitate a little to grab it. The broach was in the form of a ocean blue certastoderma edule seashell, with gold trimming the edges and a red jewel in the center of it.

"Oh, just take it already!" Raindrop yelled, which scared the young girl to grab it out of fear, only to feel the magic swirling throughout it, and into her body.

"This...this isn't a dream. This is real."

"Yes, Signe. You are meant to lead a group of girls into a battle between good and evil. You are destined to defeat Queen Ariana of the Deep Sea Kingdom and bring peace back to Queen Aquata's kingdom of Atlantis." Raindrop explained.

"How do I explain this to Jack?" Signe asked, still a bit shocked at the whole thing.

"You don't! He must not know about any of this!" Raindrop reprimanded.

"But he's my boyfriend! We promised not keep secrets from each other!" Signe yelled back.

"He cannot get involved with this right now! Ariana is a ruthless and vicious queen who will use the aching of the heart as a way to get people to surrender!"

"And if I tell him, then that puts a target on his back."

"Exactly."

Signe sighed before plopping back down on the couch. "Why me? Why must I be heroine?" She asked.

"I don't know all the answers, Signe. But I assure you, you will be a fine leader." Raindrop said, before perking up her ears, and looking around the place. Signe looked at the dog in wonder, before sitting up slightly.

"What is it, Raindrop?" She asked, as the dog looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"I can sense trouble. It's close...it's at a shop!" Raindrop answered as she dropped down off of the couch and stood there on alert, as she looked up at Signe. "You have to transform, now!"

Signe stood up with the broach in her hand. She looked at the gold trimmed object, before clenching it tightly, and throwing it back on the couch. "No...I can't."

"But, Signe!"

"I am not hero! I never asked to be a hero like you say I am meant to be! I am just Signe Hansen, girlfriend to JackSepticEye and known as Wiishu on YouTube!"

"But Signe...Jack is there! He's at the shop that being attacked!" Raindrop declared, making Signe perk up before grabbing the broach off of the couch and holding it up in the air. It was at that moment, that she knew exactly what to say.

"Precious, Water, Flower!" And with those words, Signe Hansen transformed into the Guardian of the Ocean.

Her outfit was now a skin tight sailor fuku, with a white band around her waist, with a light ocean green mini-skirt on, and a deep ocean green bow behind her. On her chest, was a deep ocean green bow, with the broach in the center of it, and a light ocean green sailor collar hanging from her chest, and past her shoulder blades. On her hands were elbow length ballroom gloves, with deep ocean green bands towards the elbow, and around her neck was a chocker necklace with a seashell in the center, the same kind of seashell that her broach was in the shape of. On her forehead, was a white headband with a star in the center and white star ear rings in her ears. And on her feet, were deep ocean green high-heeled leather boots.

Signe looked at herself for the longest time, in shock at her knew outfit. She then noticed a chunk of her hair on her shoulder, making her almost freak. Her hair was no longer its ginger blond color. It was now a light ocean green.

"What the hell happened to my hair!?" She yelled.

"Calm down, Signe. It only changed to that color so that no one can discover who you truly are." Raindrop stated as she sat down. Signe calmed down at this before looking out the window, and seeing the shop in the distance getting attacked.

"Hang in there, Jack. I'm coming." She said before running out on to the patio, and jumping off of the railing. Surprisingly, she landed on her feet.

XXXXXXXXXX

An unconscious Jack was being held up by the collar of his shirt, by the monster attacking the shop. Melody stood in the shadows of the place, with her arms crossed over her chest, and one of her knees popped out in front of her.

"That's it, Devilla. Destroy the light energy in the world. Destroy every human that gets in your way." She said with an evil laugh follow afterwards.

"Hold it right there!" She looked and saw Signe, still as the Guardian of the Ocean, standing in the doorway to the outside of the shop.

The monster known as Devilla looked in her direction, and growled.

"Who are you?" Melody asked as she walked out of the shadows to show herself for the first time since the attack.

"Oh, I should have asked Raindrop that." Signe said under her breathe.

"Your name is Water Lilly!" Raindrop said as she ran in moments later.

"Oh, that makes sense." Signe stated before getting into a slight pose. "On the only beautiful day here in Ireland, you try to ruin it with your evil ways, and for that I can't forgive you! I am the Guardian of the Ocean, Water Lilly! And I will punish you for your wrong doings!" She yelled, which only made Raindrop roll her eyes.

Devilla threw Jack onto the floor, who still remained unconscious, before creating a dark in its hand. Signe was about to run up to her boyfriend, when the monster threw the dart at her, making her back flip out of the way and having it hit the ground and dissolve.

"Whoa! How did I do that?!" Signe asked.

"It's the powers you got! It gives you unquestionible abilities like what you just did."

"Oh, cool!" Signe declared before glaring at the monster with anger. "You're not the only one with cool abilites." She held her hand up, making it sparkle. "Ocean WAVE!" She yelled as she shot her hand in front of her, making a tidal wave of water come out of her palm and hit Devilla head on.

"Now Water Lilly! While you still can! Use your special attack!" Raindrop yelled, making Signe nod her head, and then get lost.

"What is that exactly?" She asked, sounding shy for asking.

"Oh, right." Raindrop stated before making the seashell appear on her forehead again, and let the beam of light hit Signe's gloved hand. And when the light died down, the mark disappeared on Raindrop's forehead, and in Signe's hand, was a wand with an ocean green base, gold accents, and a tidal wave head, that looked like it was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"Whoa." Signe stated as she looked at it for a moment, and it was then that she knew what her special attack truly was.

She held the wand up in the air, and closed her eyes. "Ocean, Shark, ATTACK!" She yelled as she twirled slightly, and then aimed the wand at the monster, letting a beam of white light flow out of it, and hit the monster again, destroying it in the process.

"I sense a light I never sensed before. I'm out!" Melody yelled before disappearing in her purple flames.

Signe looked around, and saw that everyone there was starting to wake up. She then noticed Jack, sitting up now.

"What the hell happened?" He asked, as he shook his head. Signe was tempted to walk over to him to see if he was alright, but decided to keep her promise to Raindrop, and ran away quickly.

Unfortunately, Jack saw her leave, and immediately blushed a small bit. "Who was that? And did she save us all?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Signe stood on a rock near the ocean, still in her Water Lilly get-up, letting the wind blow her hair. She was thinking back onto what she had just done, and knew right away what this meant.

"You okay, Signe?" Raindrop asked, as she sat next to her feet.

"The world is in danger, isn't it? I'm needed more than I think I am, aren't I?" Signe asked, before looking down at her puppy, who just nodded her head as her answer. Signe sighed after that, and just looked back in distance of the ocean.

"Well then...let's go on this wild ride." She stated, before making herself change back into her civilian form, and then walking back home, with Raindrop following behind her.

 **~END OF EPISODE 1~**

 **Up next...**

 **Episode 2: Graceful Earth; Queen of Nature**


	2. Graceful Earth - Guardian of Nature

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 2: Graceful Earth; Guardian of Nature**

Ariana walked up to her mirror once again, as she had seen the events of the other day, with the guardian she was so desperately trying to get rid of before she awakened her powers. Melody had failed.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. Let me go destroy her! Give me another chance!" Melody begged.

"As you wish. But I recommend you taking Katniss with you this time. With twice the power, you guys will be able to defeat her much quicker."

"Yes, my queen." Melody stated before standing up straight and turning towards Katniss, who stood behind her.

She had medium length jet black hair, with two bunny ear buns on either side her head that had some dark gold in them. She had a long sleeved dark gold shirt with head hole stopping at her neck, with a black strapless top over it. Dark gold shorts adorned her hips, with black thigh-high boots with a dark gold band on the top of them.

"Let's go, meow." Katniss said, as her golden yellow cat eyes (literal cat eyes) glowed slightly.

 **(SONG: "Wedding Wars" - Wedding Peach - 18moptop cover) [Pretend it's an opening]**

Signe woke up moments before Jack did, and made breakfast for him. He walked out into the kitchen, right as she set the plate of eggs, sausage, and hash browns at his spot of the table.

"What's this for?" He asked surprised.

"What? I need a reason to cook for my boyfriend now?" Signe asked as she set her plate of the same thing on her spot, before sitting down with Jack following behind.

"So, why did you cook today?" Jack asked, as he took a bite of his eggs.

"Alright, I feel bad about what happened to you the other day, and I wanted to cheer you up." Signe answered with a grin, which made Jack nod in understanding.

"Right, that. I still don't know how all that happened. One moment, I'm getting ready to check out, and then the next, I'm waking up on the floor, watching this super girl run away."

With that said, Signe almost did a spit take, but contained it in the cup of her juice. "A super girl?"

"Yeah. Her color scheme was ocean green. I bet that's her power!" Jack stated.

"Yeah, maybe." Signe said back under her breathe, as she looked at Raindrop, who was just sitting on the floor in surprise.

"I wonder who she was." Jack stated before he continued to eat his breakfast.

Signe just stared slightly at him, before starting to eat hers with him. All Raindrop could do, was think of random stuff, before running into the living room.

"Wow, I'm shocked she isn't begging for food right now." Jack stated, as Signe just sat there, eating her breakfast without a word.

XXXXXXXXXX

Queen Aquata walked out onto her terrice, and looked up to the sky, beyond the sea surrounding her. She folded her hands, and in prayer, began to pray that the Guardians of Atlantis, would be safe throughout the journey they were about to face...once Water Lilly found the other 3.

 **(SONG: "God help the Outcasts" – Hunchback of Notre Dame – Georgia Merry cover)*[Sorry]**

Aquata lowered her head, as the words just found their way out of her mouth, and into the air.

 _AQUATA: I don't know if You can hear me/or if You're even there/I don't know if You would listen/to a mermaid's prayer/the heroes are all alone out there/I wish to be there now/but still I'm stuck in my kingdom/so please protect them somehow._

Aquata then walked through the double doors, and back into her room, as she thought to before this war had started.

 _AQUATA: God help the heroes/hungry from birth/show them the mercy/they won't find on Earth/lost and is saddened/but they look to You still/God help the heroes/or nobody will._

Aquata looked at a photo of her and husband with her baby girl in her arms, when she was only 1 year old.

 _AQUATA: I ask for nothing/I can get by/but I know so many/less lucky than I/God help the heroes/the poor and downtrod/I thought we all were/the children of God/I don't know if there's a reason/for this war we have to fight/why my sister seems to hate me/I fear her/envy her/try not to be her/God help the heroes/Princesses of Earth/show them the powers/they have in their hearts/wind of misfortune/may blow them about/but You made the heroes/please don't cast them out/they are lost and confused/they are weak but strong/I thought we all were/the children of/God._

 **(End of song)**

Aquata kept looking at the photo of her with her family from land, when Neptune walked in. He placed his triton on the stand near the door, and walked up to his daughter, after seeing her sad expression her face. He then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Aquata looked up to see that her father had entered the room without her knowing, and he had a gentle smile on his face. But she knew with the look in his eyes to check her mirror. And that is what she did. She swiped her hand over her mirror, and it showed Signe with Jack at the coffee shop that was near their apartment building together, and the image immediately landed on a girl with brown hair eyes, and very tan skin.

"Water Lilly is about to meet the next member of her team. Let's have her powers awaken, so that it will be easier for her to join." Aquata said before she took a vile from her dresser, and looked at it. Inside the vile was a small patch of grass, and tiny red rose in the center of the patch of grass.

"The Queen of Earth...wake up." Aquata said, as she opened up the vile, and let the rose along with the grass flow out of it and form into sparkles, as they entered through the mirror, and headed straight for the girl on the screen.

XXXXXXXXXX

With Signe, Raindrop and Jack in the coffee shop, Raindrop was sitting in Signe's lap, while said girl was talking to Jack about something random (she wasn't really listening), when she felt the surge of power enter the room, making her look over to see the sparkles that only a chosen guardian and Raindrop could see entering the shop.

The dog watched as they went straight for a young girl with a notebook in front of her, and a pencil in her hand. She had tan skin and to the shoulders short brown hair, with brown eyes.

Raindrop's eyes widened at the sight of this girl getting the power of a guardian. She knew then, that since this happened, what she had to do. She jump off of Signe's lap and run towards the girl, receiving calls from Jack and Signe.

The girl looked over to see Raindrop run up to her, and put her paws on her legs. "Oh, why hi little fella." She said in a cute voice.

"I'm sorry about that. I just got her yesterday and my boyfriend and I haven't had the time to train her yet." Signe said when she made it up to them.

"Oh, no it's fine. She's a cutie." The girl stated as she began to pet the puppy. "Where did you get her from?"

"Oh, I got her at Mr. McKnight's Dog Kennel." Signe answered with a grin.

"Hey, what a weird coincidence. My cousin and I went there the other day too." The girl said, which received her another smile from Signe. She then saw that the little dog placed something in her lap. She held it in her hand, and saw that it was a pen with a red rose at the top and a pine green base. "What's this?"

"Did, my dog just give you that?" Signe asked when she saw the pen.

"Yeah. It's actually really cool looking." She said with a smile. "Why thank you little guy."

Signe smiled as she held out her hand to the girl. "I'm Signe Hansen, but I go by Wiishu. Nice to meet you." She said, making the girl look up and smile at her as she stood up and took her hand, shaking it.

"I'm Serenity Ryan. It's nice to meet you too, Wiishu." The girl, now known as Serenity replied.

"Hey Signe! What was with Raindrop?" Jack said as he jogged over to them.

"Oh, she just got excited." Signe said, as Serenity just stared at him. "Oh, Jack this is Serenity Ryan. Serenity, this is my boyfriend Jack."

"Jack...as in JackSepticEye?" Serenity asked, sounding a bit on edge.

"Yeah, as in him." Jack stated with a smile.

"Well, I for one hate your content! It's too crass and you swear too much for an average person!" Serenity stated with her arms crossed, head down, and eyes closed with her eye-brows slanted in anger.

"Well I appreciate your honesty." Jack said with a smile, making Serenity shoot her head up with her eyes opened in shock. "My content isn't for everyone."

"Oh yeah!? Well...!" Serenity started to look flustered, like she wasn't expecting Jack to say something like that, where as Jack was just smirking at her, waiting for her to say a smart remark back. But all that came out were some squeaks.

"Can't think of anything?" Jack asked, which made Signe giggle slightly.

"Oh, whatever! You may be a sweet guy, but that doesn't change how I feel about you!" Serenity yelled before she turned around, and sat back down at her table. Raindrop, however, was perked up. Something was off.

"Well, I have to get going. Speaking of my channel, I have some videos to work on. I'll see you tonight." Jack said before kissing Signe's forehead and leaving the coffee shop.

That was when Raindrop barked at Signe, making her bend down, and pick up the little Jack Russell terrier. "What is it, Raindrop?'

"Raindrop is her name?" Serenity asked, as if she couldn't believe that was the dog's name.

"Yeah. The name came with her." Signe answered, which when she did, made Serenity just look at her like she was a crazy person.

"Who names their dog Raindrop?!"

"I thought it was cute." Signe stated, before she felt what Raindrop felt earlier: darkness.

"If you say so." Serenity added before going back to her notebook, while Signe looked around for the person emitting the dark surge when it grew by 2. She turned her head, and saw on the stage, two girls, only with bunny like buns (with gold in them) on either side of her head and medium length black hair, with the girl she saw the other day, standing back to back to each other.

"Un..." Melody started the count down in French, as she lifted up her right hand.

"...Deux..." Katniss continued, as she lifted up her left hand. Signe took out her broach from her jean pocket, and held it close to her, ready for when she had to transform.

"...Trois!" The two finished together as they circled their hands in the air and shot at the opened area of the coffee shop, making a monster appear.

It was ugly too. It reminded Signe of the spider lady from the game Undertale, only, it couldn't speak, and it didn't have hair...and it looked like it had poison in it's bite.

At the sight of this monster, everyone ran out of the store, including the employees, except for Serenity and Signe.

"Steal the energy of everyone here, meow!" Katniss yelled with a smile, as her black cat tail wagging slightly.

"Uhg, you are such a nuscience." Melody stated, before she noticed Signe standing in a fighting stance, with Raindrop sitting on a chair near by, and Serenity standing there scared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack walked through the front door of his apartment, and went into the kitchen. He was about leave after setting the mail from the mailbox on the counter, when he noticed a silver bladed sword, with an aqua green base on the dinning table.

He slowly walked up to it and saw a note was placed on the sharp object. He saw that it said it was for Signe, and began to wonder. Jack then picked up the sword, and held it firmly, like he was about to do some fighting against a zombie, or against one of those monsters that knocked him out the other day.

Just then, the sword began to glow in Jack's hand, and when he saw this, he freaked out, and dropped it back on the table, which made it stop glowing. He breathed a sigh of relief, before deciding to run up to his recording room, before something else weird happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hariett! Grab the energy from these girls over here!" She yelled, getting the spider monster's attention to the girls.

"Oh, I don't think so." Signe began as she held up her broach, making it glow slightly. "Precious, Water, Flower!" And with that being yelled, she turned into the hero and guardian of the ocean, Water Lilly.

"Whoa!" Serenity stated in shock.

"On a beautiful day like today, when everyone is wanting to spend time with loved ones and friends, you try to take away their energy to fulfill your evil purpose, and for that I can't forgive you! I am the Guardian of the Ocean, Water Lilly! And I will punish you for your wrong doings!"

"You bitch! You're the one who destroyed Devilla the other day!" Melody stated.

"Water Lilly WAVE!" Signe yelled, making a wave of water flow from her hands, and hit the monster head on. The spider monster fell to the floor and immediately growled at the young heroine.

"So this is the girl that defeated you last time, meow?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah. She's a little bitch." Melody stated. "But soon, Water Lilly's light energy will be ours."

The spider monster shot a web string Signe, tying her up in the sticky substance, and making her scream in pain, for the web was sucking out her light energy.

"Water Lilly!" Raindrop yelled, shocking Serenity in the process. "Serenity, transform now! That's why I gave you the pen! Say, 'Wonderful, Earthly, Queen.'"

Serenity looked at the pen she had gotten from Raindrop moments ago, and tightened her grip on it. She knew Signe needed her help, and this was the only way. She looked up from it, with determination in her face, as she held up the pen, and said the key words that unlocked the powers inside the object.

"Wonderful, Earthly, Queen!" And with those words, Serenity was turned into the Guardian of Nature.

Her outfit was similar to Signe's Water Lilly outfit, only with a brown skirt, sailor collar, a brown chocker, and green boots with white laces on them. Her headband on her forehead was even brown with the star in the center, and her ear rings were brown as well. And her to the shoulder short brown hair, was green now (eyes stayed brown).

"WHAT?!" Melody yelled.

"The Earth isn't just a place you can claim! God made it so that His people could live here and have a relationship with all His creatures and Him! I am the Guardian of Nature, Graceful Earth!" Serenity yelled.

"Yes!" Raindrop declared, as Serenity put her hands in front of her, making a vine of thorns appear into her hands.

She spun around, as she lifted it up in the air. "Earthly WIPE!" She yelled as she hit the web around Signe, making the spider monster fall back, and Signe to be free.

She looked up at Serenity, and smiled with excitement. "You ARE a Guardian like me!" She yelled, as Serenity ran up to her and helped her stand up.

"Yeah, I'm quite shocked at this myself." Serenity stated. "But enough talk...use your special, Water Lilly!"

"Right!" Signe said as she made her Ocean Wand appear in her hand, and held it up in the air, letting it glow. "Ocean, Shark, ATTACK!" She yelled, before aiming it at the monster, and having a beam of light flow out of it. It then hit the monster head on, making it dissolve into nothing.

"No!" Katniss yelled.

"Welcome to my world." Melody stated before disappearing in purple flames.

Katniss just growled at this situation before saying: "Kill meow." and disappearing in a bunch of black sparkles.

"Really?! They just run away?!" Serenity yelled in frustration.

"Yeah. And frankly, I could care less! All I care about, is having a new friend on the team." Signe said as she looked over at Serenity. "Welcome aboard, Graceful Earth."

"Thanks, Water Lilly." Serenity stated, before both girls started to laugh and changed back to their civilian forms.

XXXXXXXXXX

"YOU IDIOTS! You failed me!" Ariana yelled at Melody and Katniss.

"We tried, meow!" Katniss defended. "But those stupid Guardians got in our way!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! I'm sending someone else to do the deed! And I know he can destroy those Guardians for good!"

"Meow?" Katniss tilted her head in confusion, only to get Melody to roll her eyes.

"She's sending Aggie, Katniss! And you are right, my queen. Aggie is the perfect person to do this." Melody stated.

"I'm surprised you agree, Melody." Ariana said with amusement.

"He's the toughest of us all, Queen Ariana. He even lives among the humans, so no one suspects him to be one of us." Melody answered as she walked away, with her arms crossed over her chest. She then disappeared in her purple flames.

"Meow?" Katniss cooed with a sad expression on her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Signe walked into her apartment with Serenity and Raindrop following behind her. They walked into the kitchen, when they noticed the sword Jack saw earlier on the table.

"The hell?" Serenity stated as she walked up to it. She picked up the note, and saw Signe's name on it. "It's for you."

"What?" Signe walked up to it and took the note. She read it out loud, with wonder.

"'Water Lilly, This sword belonged to the King of the kingdom you and Graceful Earth are destined to protect, and my father, King Neptune. It is called the Aquatic Sword, it will help you in your quest to protect the kingdom of Atlantis..."

"Atlantis? I thought that place was a myth." Serenity said.

"Oh, no. It is indeed real." Raindrop stated, making both girls look at her. "Atlantis is where Queen Aquata's daughter was supposed to meet her when she got old enough, until she found it too dangerous when Ariana surfaced. So, she swore not to have her daughter in the kingdom, until Ariana is destroyed."

Signe nodded slightly before going back to the note.

XXXXXXXXXX

"'...you are destined for great things, girls.'"

Under the sea, near Ireland, fish were swimming around, minding their own business, when a big fish swam by.

"'You will be making choices that only you can decide the outcome. You will fighting evil way more vicious then any evil that is already in the world. But just know, God is there helping you, and I am there, right beside you.'"

The big fish swam past the clearing of land in the sea, and that was when a big dome appeared in the clearing, with Atlantis castle standing tall, and the citizens of the kingdom, running around and having peace.

"'...Signed, Queen Aquata.'"

 **~END OF EPISODE 2~**

 **Up next...**

 **EPISODE 3: Angel Wind; Guardian of the Air**


	3. Angel Wind - Guardian of the Air

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 3: Angel Wind; Guardian of the Air**

A young girl ran down the dirt path of the woods, with her platinum blond hair blowing behind her, as the cold Irish wind hit her skin. She ran as fast as she could, until she tripped on the root of a tree, and fell down on to the dirt road. She turned around on the floor, looking at the monster that was on top of her now. She screamed in fear, hoping someone would hear her, even if she was in the middle of the woods.

What she didn't expect, was as she screamed, a blizzard of wind blew around her and the monster, making ice form as well, and some of it went right into the monster's heart. He froze into a statue, making the young girl look up, only to see what happened.

"What the...?" She began before it shattered into a million pieces. She screamed a startled scream as she looked away, before sighing in defeat.

"Why was I born with these powers?"

 **(SONG: "Wedding Wars" - Wedding Peach) [Pretend it's the opening]**

The next morning, Signe was laying down on the couch while resting her eyes from a rough night sleep. Raindrop had made Signe go out on the town with Serenity (the newest member of the Guardian team) to search for any bad doings. Thankfully nothing happened, but it kept her up until 12 o'clock midnight. Jack was already in bed when she got home.

After a while, Raindrop jumped up next to her and barked once at her, making her open her eyes slightly.

"What do you want now, Raindrop?" She asked as she sat up slightly, with annoyance in her voice.

"I think she wants to go out." Jack said from the other room.

This made Signe realize Jack was still in the area, and that was why Raindrop didn't talk to her since Jack didn't know about her identity of Water Lilly. So, she stood up from the couch and walked to the door with Raindrop following behind her.

"I may be tired still, but I'll be outside with the dog for a while, okay?" Signe said to Jack as she walked past the kitchen, where he was.

"You got in late last night. What were you doing out so late?" Jack asked, which made Signe stop in her tracks. Raindrop looked at him with worry. She was hoping this wouldn't break up one of the cutest couples online. Because if that happened, she would never forgive herself.

"I ran late a store." Signe stated, which only received a sigh and a shake of the head from Jack.

"Signe, I can tell when you are lying to me." He said as he walked up to her, making her turn around and look at him. "Tell me the truth. Where were you?"

Signe sighed before she looked at Raindrop, who just stood there, looking worried. She then looked back up at Jack, and was about to tell him, when the doorbell rang. Raindrop barked with excitement, for the tension left the room, and Signe grabbed the doorknob, opening it. There stood Serenity, wearing a cute summer dress with a bunch of roses and vines. She even had cute white sandles on her feet.

"Hey, Wiishu." She said as she walked in slightly, and looked at Jack. "Jack."

"Serenity, tell me, where was Signe last night? She came in late." Jack asked, sounding a little mad.

"Oh, she was with me the entire night. We went to the store and lost track of time. That's why she came home late." Serenity answered, which made Signe look up at him with a grin.

"Really?" Jack asked, which received a nod from Signe. "Alright, whatever." Jack said before kissing Signe's cheek and walking away."

"Wow...he seems pissed." Serenity said, as she crossed her arms.

"He thinks I'm cheating now. Mainly because for the past week, Raindrop has been making me go out at late times of night." Signe answered.

"Fine. We're done with those. I don't want you and Jack breaking up because of me." Raindrop said with sorrow in her voice.

"It's not your fault, Raindrop. It's just..." Signe began before sighing.

"What?" Serenity asked.

"Being Water Lilly and being in a relationship with a YouTuber, is actually taking a toll on me." Signe answered as she sat in the chair near the door. "I mean, I love Jack, and I love saving the world, but part of me feels like I'm living a life that I have to keep secret from him."

"And you hate that." Serenity added as she knelt down to her level now.

"Exactly!" Signe stated.

"Signe, some things, people aren't ready to know. Like Jack, he can't know about this until Ariana is gone for good, and her evil powers are diminished." Raindrop stated.

"Raindrop..." Serenity began, making Signe look at her friend. "...let her tell him someday, before Ariana's destruction. Because if she is feeling like this, then he needs to know!" Signe was shocked at this statement from Serenity. She didn't expect her to do something like that.

"But Serenity...!" Raindrop began, before Serenity gave her the evil eye, making the dog sigh and look back up at Signe. "Alright, fine. You can tell him...but not right now. I'll tell you when."

Signe smiled as she stood up with Serenity. "Thank you, Raindrop." She said with gratitude.

"You're welcome, Wiishu."

"Now come on! My cousin is about to perform at the coffee shop not far from here!" Serenity said, as she pulled Signe out of the house, with Raindrop running after them, making Signe close the door quickly.

Jack walked out of his recording room, because he had forgot his hat that he wore a lot many years ago, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Did you forget something, baby?" Jack asked with a smile as he walked up to the door, and opened it, only to see a pile of red hair and glasses looking right at him.

"Is Septiplier finally a thing!?" The man said with mock hope, only to laugh at his own remark. All Jack could do, however, was stare in disbelief.

"Mark?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The young girl from the other night, stood behind the curtains of the stage at the coffee shop, taking deep breathes to calm herself down. The main reason was because she was trying to get over her stage fright and she was starting to get hectic and scared, but the other reason, was that she was making the place colder by the minute with the more she got scared.

"You can do this, Berea. It's just one show so far. You can do all things with Christ by your side. You can do this." The girl, now known as Berea, said to herself as she took one last deep breathe, and felt at peace. She smiled as she heard her cousin Serenity's laugh enter the shop, making her feel a whole lot calmer.

"So, what is your cousin going to be singing today?" Another girl's voice asked, which Berea recognized as Signe's, making her get excited. She had met Signe at some point last week, and became instant friends.

"I don't know. She said it was a surprise." Serenity answered, which made Berea giggle slightly. She looked out the curtain, and didn't see many people there. So she figured there was nothing to be worried about. But then she saw Jack walk in, with a man with raven black hair on the sides, and red hair at the top. And by the look Berea had on her face, you could tell she knew the man with red hair.

She pulled herself back behind the curtain, and was scared again. "What the hell is he doing here?" She asked.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls..." The announcer began. It was time. _Am I ready?_ Berea thought. She took a deep breathe, and felt at peace again. She was ready.

"...please put your hands together for the beautiful, and talented, Berea Williams!" The announcer finished, making everyone that was there cheer and clap, where as the red haired man just looked shocked to hear her name.

 **(SONG: "Love is the name" – Sofia Carson)**

The curtains opened slow music started playing, and Berea looked straight at the audience, with a dark smirk on her face, making Signe start to wonder if this was the girl she met last week. Because not only does her smirk look dark, but so did her makeup.

 _BEREA: We gonna burn it up/like rock stars/burning brighter in here/we gonna set it off/tick tock/life is a video game/and we could be in love/or not/lie/see I really don't care/I just wanna be right here/I just wanna be right here/uh/we could rule the oceans/we could rule the world/we'd be the commotion/baby/CHORUS/So we'll never regret that life is gonna be what we be/so we'll turn the music up tonight/let the beat set you free/give it everything you've got/and dance all your worries away/forget yesterday/this life is a game/and love is the name/(na, na, na, na)/love is the name/(na, na, na, na)_

Berea then took the microphone off the stand, and started walking up stage as she began to sing the second verse.

 _BEREA: I love the way your skin/feels on mine/yeah, I'm digging your style/the way you let me in/on your secrets/that are already mine/and we could be in love/or not now/see I really don't care/I just wanna be right here/I just wanna be right here/uh/we could rule the oceans/we could rule the world/we'd be the commotion/baby/CHORUS/So we'll never regret that life is gonna be what we be/so we'll turn the music up tonight/let the beat set you free/give it everything you've got/and dance all your worries away/forget yesterday/this life is a game/and love is the name/(na, na, na, na)/love is the name/(na, na, na, na)/this life is a game/(na, na, na, na)/and love is the name/(na, na, na, na)_

Berea stomped slightly after a while, which left a small patch of ice in the spot, as she started walking to the other end of the stage, and that had caught Raindrop's sight. _She has magic...and isn't even a Guardian? I wonder..._ She thought.

 _BEREA: So we'll never regret that life is gonna be what we be/so we'll turn the music up tonight/let the beat set you free/give it everything you've got/and dance all your worries away/forget yesterday/this life is a game/and love is the name/(na, na, na, na)/oh, love is the name/(na, na, na, na)/and life is a game/(na, na, na, na)/and love is the name/(na, na, na, na)/And love is the name._

 **(End of song)**

When the song ended, everyone, including the red haired man, went crazy wild, making Berea smile and giggle. She set the microphone back on the mic stand, and ran up to her cousin and new friend, tackle hugging them with excitement.

"I did it!" She yelled with a stretch of happiness escaping her mouth afterwards.

"You did an amazing job, Berea!" Signe stated as she hugged her back.

"Thanks, Wiishu." Berea said, as she pulled away from the two girls, and saw Jack walking over to them.

"Hey, nice job up there." Jack stated with a smile.

"Thanks...uh..." Berea was going to say his name, but realized...she didn't know it.

"This is my boyfriend, Berea. This is Jack." Signe said with a slight giggle.

"Oh, right. Thanks, Jack." She then looked over at the man next to him, and grinned at him.

"What? You waiting for me to say something first?" Mark asked, making Serenity look up, and immediately felt her cheeks warm up. His brown eyes shined as he smiled when Berea hugged him.

"It's been too long, old friend." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey Mark! What brings you to Ireland?" Signe asked, as Berea pulled away from him.

"Ah, I just need a vacation from YouTube, and I hadn't used my passport yet, so I figured, hey, let's go visit Jack and Signe." Mark stated, as Raindrop looked at him, and tilted her head.

 _There's something about this man. I just can't seem to..._ She began to think, when she saw a shadow behind him, with bright red eyes looking at her, making the dog gasp silent. _Now I know what it is. Ariana is going to have a field day if she found out about his hidden demon._

Speaking of demons, Mr. McKnight (Aggie) was sitting at a table near by, watching the friends stand around, talking. But he sensed something inside them, like before hand when he saw Signe in his kennel.

"Could it be that Signe is the Guardian Water Lilly?" He said to himself. "Only one way to find out." He made a fireball in his hand, and threw onto the ground, which grew taller and wider, before creating a fire monster, with a volcano on its back and blood red eyes.

"Where's the guardians!?" It yelled with a grovelly voice, causing everyone there to run away with screams escaping their mouths.

"Oh, good gosh!" Serenity yelled, as she stood in front of Signe and Berea. "How many times is this place going to be attacked!?" She said this as she quickly, but surely, took out her power pen from her dress pocket.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Mark yelled in shock.

"We've been getting these attacks for a while now! Run dude!" Jack yelled as he ran out of the shop with Mark following behind.

"Good. Their gone." Signe said as she pulled out her broach from jeans pocket. "Ready Serenity?"

"Ready!" Serenity answered, before holding up her pen, making it glow slightly. "Wonderful, Earthly, Queen!" And with those words, she turned into Graceful Earth.

"Whoa!" Berea yelled.

"Precious, Water, Flower!" Signe yelled, transforming into Water Lilly, which also caused Berea to be shocked.

"No way! You guys are the Guardians I've heard so much about!" Berea yelled as Serenity shot a thorny vine at the monster, who only set it on fire and made it burn to a crisp.

"Damn it." Serenity stated.

"Water Lilly WAVE!" Signe yelled, sending a blast of water at the monster, only to have it fizz out on contact. "Damn, he's too hot!" Signe stated, before feeling the heat rise up, and making her fall to her knees weak.

"Signe!" Raindrop yelled as she ran up to her.

"The dog talks?!" Berea yelled in more shock.

"Serenity, Signe is dying because of the heat from the monster! Please stop him!" Raindrop yelled. Serenity nodded before running towards the monster, and went to deliver a blow, when she felt a rope of a lava go around her arms and harden, tying her up in the spot she stood. It even stuck her feet to the floor so she couldn't move.

She struggled, which only caused Berea to worry. She had to do something! But what could she do?! All she had were these curse of powers she was born with! If she shot at the lava around Serenity, she'd just hurt her, or worse.

"Berea, take this!" Raindrop said, breaking Berea out of her trance, as she looked down at the dog, who had a pen that looked like what Serenity held up in front of her. She knelt down towards it, and picked it up to look at it much closer. It had an ice blue base with a white snowflake at the top.

"Why?" She asked.

"You are one of the Guardians that can help Signe! You are the Guardian of the Air!" Raindrop answered.

"What?! But I'll just mess up! My powers are a curse!" Berea stated as she went to give it back to Raindrop, when Serenity's scream of pain stopped her, and made her look over at her cousin, and then at Signe, who was now laying on the floor, looking more and more pale by the moment.

"Berea, an act of friendship and love, can always thaw a frozen heart, or the fear that resides inside it. All it takes, is to let it go." Raindrop stated, making Berea look back at her, before looking back at the pen in her hand, and held it tighter. She stood up, determined, before holding up the pen, and somehow, knew exactly what to say.

"Beautiful, Winter, Wind!" And with those words, Berea turned into the third guardian of the team. Her outfit looked similar to Signe's and Serenity's, only in ice blue and a darker ice blue, and with dark ice blue sleeves and glass high-heeled shoes on her feet (like Cinderella's – animated version).

"What?" Aggie said to himself, as he hid behind a wall, and watched as the whole battle took place.

"Winter is the time of peace and hope! It is the time of the birth of our Savior! I am the Guardian of the Air, Angel Wind!" Berea yelled, before creating a blizzard around the monster of fire, cooling him down, and the temperature in the room, which gave Signe the strength to sit up, and see that Berea was one of them.

"No way! You're a Guardian too!?" She yelled in complete shock, but excitement.

The blizzard went around Serenity, making the hard lava prison freeze, and then shatter, which caused Serenity to get free.

"Alright, Angel Wind!" Serenity yelled with excitement.

"Now, Water Lilly! Use your new attack!" Raindrop yelled, which made Signe nod her head, before standing up, and putting her hand out.

"Aquatic Sword!" She yelled, which made the sword they found a while back by this point appear in her hand. "King of Atlantis, grant me your power!" And with that, Signe jumped into the air, did a back flip, and cut diagnally across the monster's chest, which made him fall down to the ground. She then took out her Ocean Wand, and aimed it at him.

"Ocean, Shark, ATTACK!" She yelled, making a beam of light fly out, and hit the monster head on, which made it dissolve into sea foam, and disappear.

"Damn those guardians! I'll be back!" Aggie said before disappearing from the area.

"Wow! I can't believe you're one of us, Berea." Serenity said as she ran up to her cousin.

"Yeah, same here." Berea stated.

"Welcome to the team, Angel Wind." Raindrop said with a smile.

"Thanks, Raindrop."

"Hey, Berea..." Signe began, making Berea look over at her, only to see a smile coming from the girl in quest. "...thanks for the help. If it wasn't for your powers, I probably wouldn't have made it out of this battle alive."

Berea smiled back at the young girl, before saying: "It was nothing. I just had to learn to...let it go." She stated.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night, after a long day of having fun with Jack and Signe, even Berea and Serenity, Mark was on his hands and knees in his hotel room. Dark shadows covered his outline, as he grimaced in pain.

"Poor Mark." A voice said, making the man in question look up, only to see Ariana, standing in front of him.

"What do you want? You already made Dark a reality, what more do you want!?" Mark yelled.

"Oh, you know what." Ariana began, as she walked towards him. "I want HIM as a reality."

"Yeah, well, I know for a fact that he would never let HIM come out." Mark stated, before yelling in pain.

"Oh, dearie. I know for a fact that, if a certain girlfriend of his is in danger, he'll let his demon come out." Ariana stated as she walked up to the bed slowly, and sat down. "Now, Dark, be a dear and take control already. I'm bored."

All of a sudden, Mark's eyes went completely black, with red irises where the brown was supposed to be, and he red hair grew darker. His ears pointed slightly, as well as he teeth, before a tattoo of the symbol of the Deep Sea Kingdom appeared on his arm. Mark was gone, and Darkiplier, had come to play.

"Is that better for you, baby?" Dark asked as she stood up and looked at the evil queen sitting there on his bed.

"Much better." She said with an evil grin on her face.

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Next up...**

 **Episode 4: The Truth; Signe tells Jack**


	4. The Truth - Signe tells Jack

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 4: The Truth; Signe tells Jack**

Ariana woke up quickly, as she sat up, and looked around. She was in her own bed in her own kingdom. How was beyond her. Because the last she remembered was that she was in Mark/Dark's room the other night.

"The sun must have been coming up." She said to herself before getting out of bed and walking to her mirror. She swiped her hand over the glass, and the image of Mark, back to his normal self and laying in his bed alone, appeared on screen. "Or maybe Dark didn't have much control last night." She added before making the image go back to her reflection.

Ariana sighed as she made her night shirt back into ball gown. She took her long wavy deep ocean green hair out of it's high ponytail, and brushed it with a seashell comb, as she thought back to her childhood, and living under her father's rule.

" _Come on, Aquata!" A 10 year old Ariana called to her big 15 year old sister Aquata. "Come play with me!"_

" _I can't right now, Ariana. Father is making me learn the history of Atlantis." Aquata said as she turned the page in her history book._

" _But, you never have time for fun things anymore. I miss my big sister." Ariana said, as tears welled up in her eyes. Aquata looked at her little sister, and sighed with sadness, before putting down her pencil, and kneeling down to her little sister's level._

" _I'll tell you what, when I'm done here, I'll see if father will allow me to take a break and play with you. Okay?" Aquata said as she had a hand on Ariana's shoulder._

" _Promise?" Ariana asked, holding up her pinky finger, making Aquata giggle._

" _Promise." Aquata said as she locked her pinky with Ariana's._

"So much for a promise." Ariana stated, as she looked at a family photo of herself with Aquata and her parents, Neptune and Lilith. "They didn't even care about me." She said to herself, before blasting the photo into nothing with a water sphere. "I was nothing but the spare to them."

 **(SONG: "Wedding Wars" - Wedding Peach) [Pretend it's the opening]**

"Wait, hold on a second..." Signe stated, as she was sitting on a bench at the park with Berea and Serenity standing behind her, while Raindrop sat next to Signe. "...you mean to tell me that we are not only trying to defend the world from Ariana's evil plans, but we are also finding Aquata's orphaned daughter?"

"Exactly." Raindrop stated. "Aquata named her Lilith, after her mother Queen Lilith. But when Ariana struck Atlantis, Aquata had to leave her husband and daughter on land to protect her kingdom."

"What happened to Lilith's father?" Berea asked.

"He died in a bank robbery gone wrong the day after Aquata left, leaving his little baby girl, alone." Raindrop answered.

"How do you know this?" Signe asked, sounding a bit surprised. Berea and Serenity noticed Signe's surprised state, and was wondering why she sounded like this.

"I was there when it happened. But sadly, I wasn't there when Lilith was taken to her new forever home." Raindrop answered sadly. "I could never find her after that. Mainly because the family she was with, gave her a different name."

"What name?" Signe asked, making Raindrop look up at her owner and friend.

"Why you ask?"

"No reason." Signe answered, a little too quickly.

"Well, I wish I knew what name they gave her. All I know, is that we have to find the Princess of Atlantis before it's too late." Raindrop stated, making everyone nod their heads, before Signe noticed Jack walking towards them.

"Jack!" She said with excitement before getting up from the bench and giving him a tackle hug.

"OOF! Hey there, girlie." Jack said with a chuckle in between, as Signe pulled away from the hug.

"What are you doing here at the park? I thought you had videos to record today."

"The beauty of pre-recorded crap. I came to get some fresh air." Jack answered, as Serenity, Berea, and Raindrop walked up to them.

"Where's Mark?" Berea asked, which only made Serenity blush slightly.

"He couldn't come. He said he wasn't doing too well right now, so he stayed at his hotel room." Jack stated.

"Oh."

"But he did say that if he is feeling better by sunset, he'll hang then."

"Oh, cool!" Berea exclaimed, sounding excited.

Raindrop, however, wasn't too excited. She knew something was up with Mark. So, without Jack or Signe noticing, she ran off to Mark's hotel...making Serenity look in the direction Raindrop was going.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mark sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands, as he shook with pain. He couldn't believe what Dark did the other night with Ariana. He knew it wasn't him doing it, but it was his body that Dark was controlling at that moment. Thank goodness nothing extreme happened.

After a while, he heard a knock on the door, making him stand up and walk towards it. He opened it up, and there, stood a young woman, with a smile on her face.

Her skin was a pale/tan white, and her hair was dark brown with a lighter brown at the tips, and in thick pigtails with pointed buns on either side of them. Her outfit was a black sailor dress, with aqua green trimming the edge of the skirt, and an aqua green underskirt underneath. The sailor collar was an aqua green with a black line on it, and the bow was aqua green as well, with a black circle broach in the center.

"Who are you, and what can I do for you?" Mark asked with confusion clearly present in his voice.

"I'm...uh...Lina, Lina Starr." The girl said, with a nervous smile on her face.

"Okay. Can I help you, Miss Starr?" Mark asked.

"Well, first off...can you let me in? I need to talk to you about something privately." She asked. Mark, at first, was hesitant about letting her in, until he shrugged it off, and let her. The girl (Lina) walked in, and sat down on his bed, as Mark closed the door behind him.

"Alright, what is it that you need to talk to me about in private, Lina?" Mark asked as he turned around towards.

"Okay, first things first, I have to be sure your demon doesn't come out while we're talking." Lina said, making Mark, as he was drinking some of his water, do a spit take in his cup.

"Uh, how do you know I have a demon inside me?" Mark asked as he wiped his mouth with his hand.

"My name isn't Lina..." The girl began. "...it's Raindrop. And you probably would recognize me better as a little puppy dog that belongs to Jack and Signe."

"No way...you're Aquata's..."

"I'm Aquata's trusted companion, yes. I'm surprised you even know about that history." Raindrop said as she stood up while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, yeah! Ariana told me, well, Dark, all about that story." Mark said as he walked towards her.

"Well, did she also tell you about Princess Lilith?"

"No, who's she?"

"She is the orphaned daughter of Queen Aquata. We need to find her before Ariana does." Raindrop said.

"I see. What does this have to...?"

"Ariana made Darkiplier a reality, right?" Raindrop interrupted.

"Yeah." Mark began. "But she just doesn't want me...she wants Anti to be a reality as well." At this being said, Raindrop backed up slightly, before falling back onto the bed.

"No...I-I thought...not letting him know about Signe's identity as Water Lilly, we'd be protecting him...but..." Raindrop began.

"Wait...Signe is Water Lilly?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Raindrop began as she looked up at Mark. "And it looks like her not telling her boyfriend that she is, has put him in danger anyway."

"I know." Mark stated.

"I have no choice but...but to let Signe tell Jack the truth."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ariana walked up the stairs of her castle, after she had sent her most terrible looking henchmen Saraphina to stop the Guardians and make Jack's demon come out, and went into her room. She walked out onto her patio, and looked up at the ocean above the dome she was living in. All she saw was darkness...darkness and anger. It was her older sister Aquata that made her like this: evil and full of hate.

"Soon, I will have both Dark and Anti on my team, and Water Lilly will be able to do nothing about it." She said, before remembering something in her childhood.

 _10 year old Ariana ran back into her sister's room, and saw that she was still working on school work for becoming queen someday._

" _Aquata?" She asked, making the 15 year old look over at her younger sister, and sigh with sadness._

" _I'm sorry, Ariana. Father is making me work the rest of the night. We'll play tomorrow...we'll play tomorrow...play tomorrow...play tomorrow..."_ Those words echoed inside her head, as she thought back to how that made her feel.

" _But...tomorrow never comes." Ariana stated, making Aquata look back at her sister. "You say you promise, but you never mean it. You say we'll do it tomorrow, but we never do. Tomorrow never comes." Ariana said, making Aquata sigh again before setting down her pencil, and was about to walk up to her sister, when Ariana shot her deep sea water at her sister, making her fly across the room, and hit the wall behind her, hard._

 _Aquata fell down to the floor, unconscious, as Neptune ran in with their mother, Lilith._

" _Aquata!" Lilith yelled as she ran to her oldest daughter's side._

" _What did you do, Ariana?!" Neptune yelled, making Ariana look up at her father._

" _I-I didn't mean to! I was just upset!"_

" _Why would you unleash your powers on your sister?! She's busy becoming queen while you just want to play!" Neptune interrupted in a loud, booming voice, making Ariana back up slightly. "Do us a favor, and be the spare you were only born to be!" Neptune added before running towards Aquata._

 ** **(SONG: "Lullaby for a Princess" – MLP – Duet version)*****

"I never should have done that. Please sister, why can't you just take me back? Please?" Ariana asked

Aquata was standing on her patio as well, looking in the distance of where her sister's kingdom was placed, as she thought back to what had happened many years before.

 _AQUATA: Fate has been cruel and order unkind_

 _BOTH: How could I/have hurt you that way_

 _AQUATA: The blame was my own_

 _ARIANA: The punishment's mine_

 _AQUATA: The harmony's silent/today_

 _BOTH: But into that stillness/I have heard your song/with your voice/our company's kept/for your tired eyes/and mom's lullabies/will carry us softly to sleep._

Ariana walked into her room, and sat on her bed, while Aquata did the same thing.

 _AQUATA: Once did a princess who shone like the sun/look out on her kingdom and sigh/she smiled and said "surely there is no princess/so lovely/and so well beloved as I"/so great was her reign/so brilliant her glory/that long was the shadow she cast/which fell dark upon the young sister she loved/and grew only darker as days and nights passed_

 _BOTH: Lullay dear sister/goodnight sister mine/rest now in starlight's embrace_

 _AQUATA: bear up my lullaby/currents of the sea/through cloud and through sky and through space/carry the peace and the coolness of night/and carry my sorrow in kind_

 _BOTH: Sister you're loved so much more than you know/forgive me for being so blind._

 _ARIANA: Soon did her sister do what was demanded/and gave to the Deep Sea her due/breaking the harmony/she saved her people/and banished her as a wise ruler must do/but such is the weight of the crown that we wear sister/duties we always uphold/may you forgive me that foolishness mine/and live on with no burden upon your soul._

 _BOTH: Lullay dear sister/goodnight sister mine/rest now in starlight's embrace_

 _ARIANA: May this cool lullaby reach you dreams/and ease you your passage of days/may my apologies find you this night_

 _BOTH: And may my sorrow in kind/sister you loved me much more than I knew/may troubles be far from your mind/and forgive me for being so blind._

 ** **~Years ago~****

 _Ariana, as an adult, attacked Atlantis, with her henchmen, Aggie, Melody, Katniss, and green skinned girl named Saraphina. They attacked Ariana's old home, while Aquata was on land at that time, making the people of Atlantis run away in fear, while Neptune tried to fight off his youngest daughter._

" _You can't defeat me, father! I've grown more powerful!" Ariana yelled, with an evil laugh following afterwards._

" _Not as powerful as I have gotten." A voice spoke, making Ariana looking around for the source. And by the time she found it, it was too late. "Ocean, Shark...ATTACK!" Aquata appeared on the patio of her room, with the Ocean Wand in her hand, as a beam of aqua green light shot out of it, and hit Ariana head on...and sending her to the depth of the sea, with her henchmen as well._

 ** **~Present day~****

 _AQUATA: The years now before us_

 _ARIANA: Empty and forlorn_

 _BOTH: I never imagined/we'd face them on our own_

 _ARIANA: May these sunless seasons_

 _AQUATA: Swiftly pass I pray_

 _BOTH: I love you/I miss you/all these miles away._

 _ARIANA: May all your dreams be/sweet tonight_

 _AQUATA: Safe upon your stream of/moonlight_

 _ARIANA: And know not of heartache/fear nor gloom_

 _BOTH: And when I dream/I'll swim away and meet you soon_

 _Sleep (x3)_

 ** **(End of song)****

After a while, Ariana opened her dark sea green eyes with anger before standing up, and swiping a hand over her mirror, showing that Saraphina was in place with her newest monster of a shark.

"Don't be worthless this time, Saraphina." Ariana spat out, before walking away from the mirror and back to her bed, as her mirror showed her reflection again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back in the park, with the 3 Guardians and Jack, Signe was swinging on the swing while Jack pushed her, making her laugh slightly, before she saw Mark, and Raindrop (back to being a dog) running towards them.

"Why is Raindrop with Mark?" Jack asked, right as the shark monster jumped in front of them.

"Whoa!" Jack yelled, as Mark fell on his butt.

"What the hell!?" Mark yelled.

"Signe, now! Transform!" Raindrop yelled, which shocked Jack (obviously).

"But, what about...?!" Signe began, before Raindrop interrupted her.

"You can tell him now!"

Signe sighed with relief before standing up from the swing, while Berea and Serenity got up off the bench. Once they were all in a line, with Jack and Mark watching, they took out their respective morphers. Berea and Serenity got their pens out, while Signe got her broach out.

"Ready?" She asked, as the other 2 nodded their heads and held up their pens.

"Wonderful, Earthly, Queen!" Serenity yelled, turning into Graceful Earth.

"Beautiful, Winter, Wind!" Berea yelled, as she turned into Angel Wind.

"Precious, Water, Flower!" Signe yelled, and to Jack's surprise, she turned into the girl he saw many days ago, when he was being attacked at the shop.

"Signe?"

"On the only beautiful days here in Ireland, we have a friend visit us, and you try to ruin it by attacking him, and for that I won't forgive you! I am the Guardian of the Ocean, Water Lilly! And I will punish you for your wrong doings!" Signe yelled.

"The Earth isn't something you can claim! It was created so that God could have a relationship with people like us! I am the Guardian of Nature, Graceful Earth!" Serenity yelled as well.

"Winter is a peaceful time of hope and love! It's a time to find the warmth in our hearts, even though it's cold outside! I am the Guardian of the Air, Angel Wind!" Berea yelled.

Jack watched the whole thing play out in complete shock, before running over to Mark and Raindrop.

"So, you're the Guardians my queen hates so much?" A voice said, making the Guardians look, and almost gasp at the girl's appearance. "What? Green skin doesn't mean I'm sick!" She yelled.

"That is weird!" Serenity stated with disgust, before making a thorny vine. "Vine of a Rose!" She threw it at the shark monster, who only caught it and pulled Serenity to the ground.

"Graceful Earth!" Raindrop yelled, scaring Jack once again.

"Okay, my turn." Berea stated as she started to spin like a figure skater. "Winter...BLIZZARD!" She yelled, as snow swirled around everyone, only to have it heated up to much that it melted, by Saraphina.

"What?!" Berea yelled, as the shark monster ran towards the Guardians, and knocking them to the ground, including Signe.

"SIGNE!" Jack screamed in worry, as Mark held him back. But just then, Signe's Aquatic Sword appeared in front of her face, glowing slightly. It dropped into her hands, and she could have sworn she heard it whisper something to her.

" _Give me to someone you love."_ Her eyes grew wide at hearing that, before looking over at Jack.

 _He's the one I love...more than my own life._ She thought, before tightening her grip on it's handle, and stood up quickly.

"Ready for more?!" The monster hissed, before Signe sliced him with the sword on the chest, then brought out her wand.

"Ocean, Shark, ATTACK!" She yelled, as she aimed the wand at the monster, making the beam of light that comes out of it all the time hit the monster head on, and making it dissolve into nothing.

"Damn you Guardians! I'll be back!" Saraphina said before disappearing in green flames.

Signe put her arm down, as she powered down to her civilian form, along with the other two as they stood up. She looked over at Jack, and sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You worthless piece of crap!" Ariana yelled to Saraphina, who was bowing halfway to her.

"I'm sorry, m'lady. Give me another chance to..."

"NO!" Ariana screamed as she interrupted her. "I'm sending Katniss this time! You go be the worthless green girl you were meant to be!" And with that, Ariana disappeared, leaving a depressed and tear stricken Saraphina in her wake.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, you guys are called Guardians, and you have to find a long lost princess of a kingdom that was supposed to be a myth but is actually a real thing, and you have to defeat the queen of said kingdom's sister in order to restore peace in the world?" Jack asked, as he was sitting on the bench with Signe, while the others stood in front of them.

"Exactly." Raindrop said.

"Is that like your catchphrase, Raindrop?" Serenity asked, making the dog giggle slightly.

"So, that's the secret you've been hiding from me. You're the girl who saved me back at the shop." Jack said, looking at Signe.

"Yeah, that was my first day on the job." She said, before the shared a quick kiss. "You're okay with this?"

"Oh, of course! I mean, I have to be!" Jack answered, with a smile.

"Oh, good! Now, I don't have to worry about hiding the fact that I talk in front of Jack!" Raindrop yelled with excitement.

"Yeah, I still need some time to get used to that." Jack stated, making everyone laugh, including Raindrop. Mark, however, just stood there...waiting for Dark to make his appearance, as he watched the sun go down.

 ** **~END OF EPISODE~****

 ** **Next up...****

 ** **Episode 5: Ember Flames; Guardian of Fire****


	5. Ember Flames - Guardian of Fire

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 5: Ember Flames; Guardian of Fire**

Saraphina sat in her so called "room" alone, while she knew Katniss was just being the cute person she was born as and not dealing with Water Lilly like Ariana wanted her to. She had a plan, yeah, but it wasn't a good plan.

"That stupid cat." Saraphina said, and out of anger, shot the vase in front of her with her green fire stream. "And that stupid Guardian Water Lilly. Oh, when I'm given the chance again, I will crush her into dust."

"Good luck with that, meow!" Katniss yelled from the other end of Saraphina's door, which only caused Saraphina to heat up even more.

Meanwhile, Katniss just giggled at Saraphina, before turning herself into a normal adult girl (no cat features anywhere), wearing a cute little gold sundress and gold sandals. Her eyes changed to a darker orange, and her black lipstick went to pink lipgloss.

She took a dark orange crystal from her pocket, and made it glow slightly, as the monster she was hiding in the shadows go into it. The gem stopped glowing after a while, and she put it back into her pocket, as she grinned evilly.

"Water Lilly won't even know what hit her, meow."

 **(SONG: "Wedding Wars" – Wedding Peach – 18moptop English cover) [Pretend it's an opening]**

Signe walked around the convention center at PAX East 2016. Jack was making an appearance there as well as doing a panel there, including a signing. So she tagged along with him. Serenity even came with Berea, so it was like a girls day there while Jack, Mark, and Wade did their own thing (meaning the signing).

"So, where's Raindrop?" Berea asked, right as a girl ran up to them, with thick pigtails and bunny ear buns on either side of her head.

"Right here!" She said with a smile.

"Raindrop?" Signe asked. "I didn't know you could turn into a human!"

"Yeah, just a little power that Aquata gave me years ago." Raindrop said. "I know pets weren't aloud in here. But they never said pets who could change into a human could be in here."

"Smart thinking for a dog." Serenity stated, as she crossed her arms over her chest, before she noticed a black haired girl, with deep red eyes. Her hair was in a single braid behind her back, and she was just wearing a plain red t-shirt with black jeans and red leather high-heeled boots. She even had a black scarf around her neck.

Next to her, stood a girl with long orange hair in pigtails that had the same bunny ear buns on her head. She wore a cute little orange sundress, that was obviously strapless, with a long sleeve off the shoulder lighter orange t-shirt underneath, and a lighter orange underskirt. She even had lighter orange socks on, with orange combat boots. Her eyes, were also a deep red.

"Hey, who could that be?" Serenity asked, making the group look over to see who she was talking about. Raindrop looked and almost fell on her butt in shock.

"What the...?!" She yelled, as she was about to run up to the girls, when they walked away. _What is she doing_ here? Raindrop thought to herself.

"Raindrop, is everything okay?" Signe asked, making the dog/human look over at her. She paused for a moment, before finally grinning at the team of 3 Guardians.

"Everything is fine, Signe. I'm fine." She answered before running off to find the two that just walked away.

"That was strange." Signe stated, as Serenity had looked over at the signing booth for Mark, Jack, and Wade, and saw a girl with black and gold hair (with a gold bow in the back), flirting with Mark.

"Oh, boy." Berea stated as she looked over to see what was happening, making Signe look as well. "Man, I swear, he can't go a day without a girl wanting to flirt with him."

"Yeah...mainly for his looks." Signe added. Serenity watched this as she took a deep breathe. She had to do something! Not just because she had a huge on Mark, but because she knew something was fishy about that girl. So, she walked up to the signing area, as Berea and Signe watched her go underneath the rope blocking people passing by and walked up to him.

"Hey baby. Who's your friend?" Serenity said, as she put her arm on Mark's shoulder. The girl looked at Serenity as her smile fell. Serenity saw the dark orange eyes and knew they weren't familiar, but the shape of her eyes looked familiar.

Mark looked at Serenity with confusion, which made her turn body towards him, and go on her tippy toes since he was a bit taller than her as she put her mouth to his ear, and whispered: "Play along." Mark then realized what Serenity was doing. She was saving him from this flirty girl.

"Oh, just someone I met earlier today." Mark said as he put an hand on Serenity's back, which only made her blush slightly.

"Oh, so you have a girlfriend?" The girl stated with disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah." Mark stated with a smile. Serenity looked over at her with a smile of her own, before the girl took the hint, and walked away.

 _Looks like I found one of the Guardians...now to find the rest of them._ Katniss thought to herself, as she walked away from the signing she did, she went past Signe and Berea, and as she did, she felt the light energy inside them. That, and she saw the broach sticking out of Signe's pants pocket. _Wow, they made my job easy._

Mark let go of Serenity the moment he knew the girl was out of sight, and Serenity was kind of sad about that.

"Hey, thanks for the help just now." Mark stated. "I thought I'd never get her off my back."

"Oh, no problem." Serenity stated, as she looked up at his hazel brown eyes.

"You know something, you may know my name, and I may know your Guardian name, but..." Mark began, when Serenity interrupted.

"Serenity, Serenity Ryan is my real name." Mark looked at her, and immediately smiled.

"Serenity...that's really pretty." He said, making Serenity blush a little bit again.

"Thanks." She said back, as they just continued to smile at each other, which Signe and Berea couldn't help, but start coming up with plans to get the two together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raindrop started walking after a little bit, and started calling a name of someone. "Cinder? Cinder!" She called out, before being pulled into a dark closet. She was pushed into a wall hard, as a single dim light came on.

"Who are you? And how do you know Cinder?" The girl with black hair in the braid asked with venom in her voice, before she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look to see the girl she was with earlier.

"Maddie, it's okay. She's an old friend." The girl with the long pigtails said with a smile, making Maddie move away from Raindrop as she fixed her scarf slightly.

"Cinder." Raindrop stated, as the girl, now known as Cinder, hugged her.

"What are you doing here, Raindrop?" Cinder asked as she pulled away after a while.

"I'm here with 3 of the Guardians." Raindrop answered, making the girl known as Maddie look up in shock.

"You found 3?" She asked, making Cinder and Raindrop look over at her.

"Yeah. Graceful Earth..." Raindrop began.

"Guardian of Nature" Cinder added.

"Angel Wind, Guardian of the Air..."

"And...?" Maddie asked.

"Water Lilly." Raindrop answered, making Cinder look at her. "The Guardian of the Ocean."

"Wow...good work." Cinder stated.

"Thanks. Who did you find?" Raindrop asked.

"Ember Flames, Guardian of Fire." Cinder answered as she looked over at Maddie. "And you just met her."

Raindrop looked over at Maddie, and smiled. She had a feeling that she was Ember Flames.

"Madison Mars, from England." Maddie said, as her English accent came more clear to the dog turned human.

"Nice too meet you." Raindrop said. "Follow me. I know where the others are."

Maddie nodded as she followed Raindrop out of the closet, with Cinder following behind them.

XXXXXXXXXX

Signe was standing with Jack at the signing, while Serenity was just hanging out with Mark and Wade. Signe saw Serenity laugh at something either Wade or Mark said, and she also saw the slight blush on Mark's face. That was when she realized, she needed to get those two together when the time came.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, the Aquatic Sword appeared on the table behind her and Jack, making her look over at it, and silently gasp. But unfortunately, Jack heard it and turned around. For someone who was loud for a living, he sure had some pretty good hearing.

"What is it, Signe?" He asked, before he noticed the sword on the table. "How the hell did that thing show up?"

"I have no clue." Signe answered as she walked up to it and picked it up. She looked at it closely, before she saw a scene start playing out in the blade.

The scene was of the day she first got the sword from Queen Aquata. But it wasn't her in the scene...it was Jack. She watched as the scene showed him walking up to the sword, seeing that the note said her name, and then taking it in his hand. He pretended to defend a kingdom with it. Signe giggled at that, which made Jack smile. He had a feeling it was showing her something that was relevent to her being Water Lilly. That had to be the only reason why it had showed up.

That was when, Signe's smile dropped, when she saw that it had started glowing in Jack's hand. She watched as it scared him, making him put it down, which caused it to stop glowing, and then Jack ran up the stairs.

After that, the blade went blank. Signe looked up at Jack with shock in her eyes, before nodding to the only quiet place in the area at the moment and walking towards it.

"Oh, shit." Jack said before he followed her. They made it to a quiet little area, where no fans were waiting, with Signe still holding the sword in hand. "Look, Signe, I'm sorry that..."

"It glowed in your hand. Why, and how, is that even bloody possible?" Signe interrupted, which made Jack settle down a little bit. She wanted to talk about that scene she just saw.

"I don't know, babe. All I know, is that it scared me. And at that time, I didn't know about you being Water Lilly! So of course I'd freak!" Jack exclaimed.

"Damn it. I should have told you when it first happened." Signe stated as she leaned up against the wall.

"I wish you had, but you were tyring to protect me! So it's fine!" Jack stated as he took Signe's free hand. "I mean, knowing now, is better than not knowing at all."

"I guess you're right. But that still doesn't explain why the sword would glow like that in your hand."

"Maybe it was just a fluke, or maybe it knew who I was to you." Jack came up with those theories, until he gasped. "Or maybe it knew that I was a Bossitronian!" Signe giggled at his little joke, before it clicked in her head.

"Or maybe you're one of us." She stated, making Jack just look at her. "I mean, it would make sense."

"Uh, sweetie...I doubt that's it." Jack said as he looked over at the signing.

"But still, it's a theory. Not a realistic theory, but still a theory." Signe declared before making the sword disappear, only to have it reappear in her hand. "Seriously?"

" _Give me to someone you love."_ The sword whispered in Signe's ear, making her gasp slightly again.

"What is it?" Jack asked after he looked back at her from the signing.

"'Give me to someone you love'. That's what I just heard." Signe said as she looked up at Jack. "The sword wants to be with someone it redeems worthy."

"Who does it redeem worthy then?" Jack asked.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but..." Signe began, as she started to hand it to Jack. "...I think you."

"Me?!" Jack asked shocked. "But...why me?!"

"Trust me, I am just as shocked as you are." Signe replied.

"But...I'm no hero." Jack stated, as he pushed Signe's sword away from him.

" _You're wrong."_ Jack gasped as he heard the voice Signe heard earlier. He looked down at the sword, and could see a scene playing on the blade once more. Signe saw it too. She held it up so they could watch it, and they saw a scene of Signe fighting as Water Lilly, but failing miserably. She is just about to die by an sword cutting her in half, when Jack runs in with the Aquatic Sword, stopping the enemy in its tracks.

The scene faded at that point, making Jack back up into the wall behind him. Signe saw the look of horror and worry in his eyes when she looked away from the blade as well.

"I...I'm no hero. I can't accept that weapon." Jack stated.

" _Jack..."_ Signe looked around for the voice that just spoke, before Jack walked up to the sword. _"...you are more that just a gamer on YouTube. You are made for so much more. You have saved so many lives with your videos, and you have been a sweet guy to everyone you met in recent time of events. Now is that time to do more that just be a human behind a camera. Accept the sword, and become part of Signe's team."_

Jack took a deep breathe, as Signe offered the sword to him again. And this time...he took the handle into his hand, and stared at the pure white blade of the sword, before it started glowing again. But it didn't last long this time. It was gone just as fast as it had come.

Jack looked over at Signe before sighing. He made the sword disappear, and this time it stayed away. "We better get back. My subscribers are probably wondering where I am." He said before he took Signe's hand and they walked back to the signing area.

"Hi again!" The girl from before said, as she walked up to Serenity, Mark, and Wade. Cinder, Raindrop, and Maddie were on the way there, when they stopped and saw the girl.

"Oh, go away! He has me, girl!" Serenity said as she took Mark's hand, making him blush some more.

"Oh, I'm not here for him...I'm here for you!" Katniss said as she took out the gem and smashed it on the floor, making the monster come out of it. The fans of the 3 gamers screamed as they ran away, even Wade ran away as well, as Mark just put a hand out in front of Serenity.

The monster growled, as Jack and Signe walked back up to the signing ropes. Signe immediately ran away from the area, as she took out the broach.

"I should have known it was you!" Berea yelled as she took out her power pen and held it up in the air. "Beautiful, Winter..." She didn't get to finish, for Katniss swiped her hand, making Berea fly across the room.

"Berea!" Serenity yelled. She grew angry, and heated up, as she pulled out her own power pen, quietly.

Katniss turned into her cat girl self, and jumped up onto the table near the group. "Feels good to be myself, meow!" She stated. "Now, Cleaver! Destroy the girl!"

"Yes, Lady Katniss!" The monster, now known as Cleaver, yelled as he created an axe in his hand, and went towards the two.

"NO!" Mark yelled as his eyes turned completely black and a dark shadow blew out of him, hitting Cleaver head on, and making him fall to the ground.

"Whoa, Mark...how did you...?!" Serenity began to ask, before she noticed his eyes change from being completely black to their normal brown.

"I'll explain later! Right now, you need to transform!" Mark yelled, breaking Serenity out of her shocked stated. She nodded her head before holding up her power pen, and yelling the 3 key words to change her into the Guardian of Nature.

"Wonderful, Earthly, Queen!" She quickly turned into Graceful Earth, and then stood in a fighting stance. "The Earth isn't just some place you can claim! God made the humans and the Earth so He could have a relationship with them! I am the Guardian of Nature, Graceful Earth!"

"Kill her, Cleaver!" Katniss yelled, before Cleaver stood up and ran towards her with his axe in hand.

"Vine of a Rose!" She yelled as a vine came out of a nowhere and hit the monster in the side.

"Winter...BLIZZARD!" Berea's voice yelled through the air, as wind and snow flew all around the monster, making it dizzy.

"Angel Wind!" Serenity yelled, as Berea landed next to her.

"Winter is a time of love and hope! It's a time to find the warmth in our hearts, even though it's cold outside! I am the Guardian of the Air, Angel Wind!" Berea yelled as she shot some more ice at the monster.

"Where's Water Lilly?" Maddie asked as she pulled out her own power pen.

"I'm not sure. I hope she's okay." Raindrop said, before Maddie ran over to the group and punched the monster in the face.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked, as Maddie held up her power pen.

"Fire, Emblem, Scream!" She yelled as she turned into the fourth Guardian: The Guardian of Fire, Ember Flames. Her outfit was similar to the others, only in red and orange. And she had orange lace up ankle boots on her feet. And her hair stayed it's natural color, unlike with Signe and Serenity. "Fire is the symbol of summer! It represents the sunrays to everyone in the world! I am the Guardian of Fire, Ember Flames!"

"WHAT?!" Katniss screamed in anger, before shooting her own powers at Maddie, who just back flipped out of the way.

"Nice try, bitch! But I am more powerful than you!" Maddie yelled before creating a fireball in her hand and shooting at the cat girl, who jumped out of its way.

"Come on, Signe...where are you?" Jack said under his breathe. And as if on cue...

"Water Lilly WAVE!" A wave of water hit the monster head on, making him fall back down to the ground. Maddie looked over and saw Water Lilly standing there on a different table.

"On a nice day here in America, people are trying to enjoy a convention and meet their favorite YouTubers. You tried to ruin their experience and for that I can't forgive you! I am the Guardian of the Ocean, Water Lilly! And I will punish you for your wrong doings!" Signe yelled before jumping up in the air and down next to Maddie.

"So you're Water Lilly." Maddie stated, making Signe look at her and smile.

"That's right." She said before taking out her wand. She went to hold it up, when she remembered something. She looked over to the side to see Jack standing there. _Maybe he could help us right now._ She thought before she felt a punch to her stomach, pushing her to the wall behind her.

"Water Lilly!" The Guardians yelled in worry. Jack went to go help her, when he stopped. He felt like something was telling him it wasn't time yet. _Time for what?_ He thought, as he looked up to see Signe standing up now.

"Okay. Maybe next time." She said to herself as she held up her wand. "Ocean, Shark, ATTACK!" And with those words, a beam of light shot out at the monster, hitting it head on yet again. This time, it dissolved into sea foam, and disappeared.

Katniss hissed before disappearing from out of sight. Serenity looked over at Mark, and with the look in her eyes, he knew what she wanted.

After that, the convention went on without a hitch. The next day was a panel with Mark, Wade, and Jack. Signe got to be backstage with Serenity, Berea, and their new friend Maddie, as they watched the panel.

But Serenity wasn't enjoying it. Because of what Mark told her about the demon that his fans created being real now because of Ariana. She had to find a way to get rid of Darkiplier once and for all. Hopefully she could. All she had to do was keep it secret from everyone else and work on it herself. What could go wrong?

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Next up...**

 **Episode 6: Aquatic Sword; Symbol of Love and Hope**


	6. Aquatic Sword - Symbol of Love & Hope

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 6: Aquatic Sword; Symbol of Love and Hope**

 **(SONG: "Wedding Wars" – Wedding Peach – 18moptop English cover) [Pretend it's an opening]**

The convention ended, and it took 2 days to get back to Ireland from the US. Serenity and Berea (considering they are cousins and roommates) went straight home, while Signe and Jack went to their home, with Raindrop (still in her human form).

"Man, it feels good to be home." Raindrop said as she turned herself back into the Jack Russell terrier she originally was.

"Okay, I am still not used to having a dog with magic." Jack said, making Signe laugh slightly.

"Yeah, I picked up on that." Raindrop retorted before running over to the balcony, right as Signe's phone rang, making her look at it, only to see that it was a text from a new friend.

"Oh, Maddie texted me!" Signe stated as she read it. "No way! She's moving to Ireland!"

"Oh, so cool! Now the Guardians can be all together!" Jack stated.

"Yeah!" Signe stated back as she did a quick reply and then set her phone down on the table. "So, what do you have in mind for us being home now?"

"Well, I was thinking we'd just stay in and relax for a short while." Jack stated as he pulled Signe closer to him by the waist.

"Oh, really? Nothing else?" Signe said before giving him a quick peck on the lips. But what turned to be a quick peck, became a passionate kiss, and having Jack push Signe into the wall next to them. Raindrop saw this from the other room, and grinned.

 _I'm happy for them. All this being a heroine of the world still has their relationship even stronger than before._ She thought, before she heard a meow come from behind her, making turn around to see an orange cat sitting on the patio.

Raindrop was excited to see Cinder, and ran up to her. "Hey Cinder!"

"Hey Raindrop." Cinder said back. "Maddie isn't here yet. I just appeared ahead of her so that way when I'm ahead of schedule."

"That makes sense." Raindrop exclaimed as she sat down.

"I can feel the passion with Jack and Signe." Cinder stated with a small grin.

"Yeah...they really love each other. Even after she told him about her being the heroine Water Lilly, he still stayed by her side. It's amazing." Raindrop stated back.

"Yeah, it is. Listen, Raindrop..." Cinder began, making Raindrop look at her in surprise. "...I can sense a great power within him."

"Who? Jack? I doubt he is anyone special." Raindrop exclaimed. "He's just a YouTube sensation."

"That's just it! He's more than just a normal YouTuber! Now that Signe gave him the Aquatic Sword, he became just as powerful as her!"

"What are you saying?"

"The Atlantis Knight." Cinder stated, making Raindrop's eyes widen.

"Neptune was the Atlantis Knight before he became King." Raindrop declaired.

"Yes. And the Aquatic Sword was at one point his." Cinder began. "Now, whoever the sword deemed worthy, would be the next Atlantis Knight."

"But...Jack isn't even from Atlantis...none of the Guardians are as a matter of fact!"

"It doesn't matter." Cinder stated, sitting down while Raindrop stood up on alert. "Jack is the next Atlantis Knight."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ariana watched as Signe and Jack had their make out session in their kitchen through her magic mirror, as she thought back to her childhood again. Banished at 10 years old, from her own kingdom, and only being considered the spare of the kingdom really did do her justice.

"Aggie!" She yelled as she made the image disappear on her mirror. She turned around right as Aggie appeared before her.

"Yes my queen?" He asked as he bowed half way towards her.

"I have a mission for you." Ariana began as she walked closer to him. "I know Water Lilly's true identity."

"Let me guess...Signe Hansen?" Aggie asked, still bowing.

"Yes. Good guess." Ariana stated. "So, do you know what you should do?"

"Yes m'lady. I won't let you down." Aggie answered before disappearing out of her sight. Ariana turned back to her mirror, as she made a scene of Signe and Jack again, but this time, they were relaxing on the couch.

"Soon, Water Lilly...you will be destroyed."

XXXXXXXXXX

Berea sitting in the living room of her home, just relaxing and watching TV after a long few days at the convention with Signe and Jack, when she heard music being playing in Serenity's room. She turned off the TV and stood up from the couch. She walked down the hall towards her cousin and roommate's room, and opened the door, only to see Serenity messing around with the music software on her computer.

"Okay. This should make it sound like the original song." Serenity said to herself. Berea walked in further and shut the door quietly so Serenity wouldn't hear her. "Here goes nothing." Serenity pulled her microphone closer to her, and pressed record, making the music to the song start playing.

 **(SONG: "My California King" – Rihanna)**

Berea listened closely. She had never heard her cousin sing before, so this was going to be interesting.

 _SERENITY:_

 _Chest to chest/nose to nose/palm to palm/you were always just that close/wrist to wrist/toe to toe/lips that felt just like/the inside of a rose/so how come when I reach on my fingers/it feels like more than distance between us!_

 _In this California King bed/we're 10,000 miles apart/I've been/California wishing/on these stars/for your heart/on me/my California King._

 _Eye to eye/cheek to cheek/side by side/you were sleeping next to me/arm in arm/dusk to dawn/with the curtains drawn/and a little last night on these sheets/o how come when I reach on my fingers/it seems like more than distance between us!_

 _In this California King bed/we're 10,000 miles apart/I've been/California wishing/on these stars/for your heart/on me/my California King._

Berea was taken aback by Serenity's voice. It was fantastic! Especially with all the emotion she was putting behind the song! Which got Berea to thinking...what happened to Serenity and Mark at the convention a few days ago?

 _Just when I felt like giving up on us/you turn around/and gave me one last touch/that made everything feel better/but even then my eyes got wetter/so confused when I asked you if you loved me/but I don't wanna seem so weak/maybe I've been/California dreaming/eah-eah-eah-eah!_

 _In this California King bed/we're 10,000 miles apart/I've been/California wishing/on these stars/for your heart/on me/my California King!_

 _My California King!_

 _In this California King bed/we're 10,000 miles apart/I've been/California wishing/on these stars/for your heart/on me/my California King._

 **(End of song)**

When the music for the song ended, Serenity turned the record button off, and immediately got frightened when Berea started cheering for her, making her spin around to see Berea herself.

"Berea! What the hell?! How long have you been standing there?!" Serenity asked, completely shocked.

"I've been here the entire time you were recording that song." Berea answered. "Who is it for?"

And at that, Serenity blushed. It should have been a give away, considering she was saying California in the song. But with a platinum blond like Berea, it wouldn't click until the week after the event had happened. But Serenity wasn't that lucky.

"Is it about Mark?"

 _Damn it. Of course she'd get it right on the nose this time!_ Serenity thought to herself. "So what if it is? It's not like I stand a chance with him."

"Oh, don't put yourself down like that, Serenity!" Berea said as she walked up to her cousin, and sat down on the edge of the bed near her. "I saw it in Mark's eyes. He likes you the same way."

"I don't think he does, Berea." Serenity stated as she went to edit the song together. But Berea turned Serenity's chair around to face her again.

"Look, Serenity. I may not know what love feels like, but I see it every time we hang out with Signe and Jack...and I see it with you and Mark." Berea began. "So, when you see him again...go for it."

"You really think I should?" The young earth guardian asked, sounding unsure of herself.

"I know you should." Berea said before giving Serenity a slight hug and then walked out of her room.

Serenity sighed after that conversation with Berea. Maybe she should. After all, what was the worst thing that could happen? "Oh, right...Darkiplier might surface when I do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Signe was asleep in the bed she shared with Jack, with Raindrop sleeping in her doggy bed, while Jack continued working in his office upstairs. He was researching some things. What was he researching? You'll have to wait to find out. But as he was, he heard a noise come from downstairs.

Jack looked to his door, before grabbing the one thing he had that could be a weapon: his wooden sword. He turned off his computer, because he figured he'd go to bed after dealing with the intruder.

He walked down the stairs slowly and quietly, and went straight in the living room. Nothing there. He goes into the kitchen. Nothing there. He then checked in on Signe, and saw that she was sleeping soundly in bed, with Raindrop next to her side. He grinned, and was about to go inside the room to sleep with her, when he heard the noise again. He closed the door to their room quietly, and walked into the living room on alert.

This time, the window seemed to have had this dark tint to it, making him wonder what it was. He went to go towards it, when all of a sudden, he was knocked out unconscious. His sword is dropped on the floor, and his forehead by his hairline is bleeding slightly now.

Aggie stood there, with an evil smirk on his lips, as he swiped his hand in the air, making a ransom note appear in his fingers. He threw it towards the kitchen wall, making it stick there, before making both him and Jack disappear from the safety of the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Serenity and Berea were sitting in the coffee shop that they both became guardians in, when Signe ran in, all frantic and hysterical, with Raindrop following behind in her dog form.

"Signe, is something wrong?" Berea asked, as she and Serenity stood up from their table.

"They have Jack!" Signe answered as she held out the ransom note she found in her house to her friends. Serenity took it and read it out loud so Berea could hear it as well.

'Water Lilly,

Or should I call you Signe? I have your boyfriend in my grasp. Meet me at the park in 2 hours, and surrender your powers to become Water Lilly, or you'll never see your precious boyfriend ever again.

Signed, Aggie'

"This is bad." Raindrop began. "I shouldn't have let you tell him who you were!"

"It's not your fault, Raindrop. It's the people, or person, who kidnapped him." Berea said.

"No, you don't understand!" Raindrop yelled, making the girls quickly rush her to the restroom area, so she could talk without question. "Signe gave Jack the Aquatic Sword!"

"You mean the sword we found the day we met?!" Serenity asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have...?" Signe began before she realized something. "Oh, God...Ariana could be after that!"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Raindrop began. "Neptune was once her father."

"So...that would make Ariana..." Serenity began, until Berea finished for her.

"...Aquata's sister."

"Exactly." Raindrop exclaimed. "We have to save him. If they get their hands on that sword, they it will be the end of Atlantis and the world!"

"Not we..." Signe began. "Just me. They're after Water Lilly, so I'm going to give them what they want."

"But Signe...!" Serenity began, before Signe took out her broach and ran out of the coffee shop. "Signe!"

"She can't go fight alone!" Raindrop exclaimed in worry.

"Then let's not wait around." An English voice spoke, making them look over and smile excitedly with who they saw.

XXXXXXXXXX

Aggie went to the old abandoned building that was near the park, so that no one would see what was happening. Jack was up against a pole, with his wrists tied behind his back. The light from the sun shined through the holes up in the roof, which made the young YouTuber stir slightly. And with that, he opened his eyes and looked around. He went to stand up, but was pulled back down, because his tied up hands.

"Damn it." He said to himself.

"Finally, you're awake." Aggie said, making Jack look up to see the man who kidnapped him from his own home. He took a good look at him, before he recognized the man standing there.

"Mr. McKnight?!"

Aggie grinned with a slight shake of a laugh, before saying: "In this form, the name is Aggie, one of Queen Ariana's henchmen. I was given orders to kidnap you so I could get to Water Lilly."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Jack yelled with venom in his voice.

"What are you going to do about? All you are is a weak S.O.B, who has to rely on his girlfriend to save him!"

"You bastard! Let me go!" Jack yelled again, not realizing something inside him was starting to stir inside him.

"Wait...over angry..." Aggie began, before kneeling in front of Jack, and saw that one of his eyes was changing from blue and white, to black and green. "...one demon eye...looks like this was a way to get Anti to be real."

"AntiSepticEye isn't real! He's just a creature that my subscribers created!"

"Then how do you explain Darkiplier becoming a reality?" Aggie said, making Jack settle down some.

"Wait...Dark is a reality? How?"

"Ariana threatened to hurt Mark's friends, kind of like how I am threatening to hurt Water Lilly, or Signe, and because of that, he got pissed, and out came the demon inside him."

"Yeah well..."

"Anti will NEVER be a reality!" A Scottish voice spoke through the air, as a white rose flew through the air and hitting the rope binding Jack's wrists together, cutting it and freeing Jack.

"What the hell?! Who did that?!" Aggie yelled, as he pulled out his black bladed sword, before light shined right in his eyes, giving Jack the chance to run out of the house, still showing Anti is getting ready to come out.

When the light faded out of Aggie's face, he looked over and saw that Jack escaped. "Damn it!" He yelled before going after him.

Jack ran through the park, before finding himself bumping into Signe head on, and falling onto the grass bed. "OW!" He yelled, with gravel in his voice.

"Jack!" Signe yelled as she knelt down in front of him. "Are you okay?!"

"I-I'm fine. An-Anti...is about to be real!" Jack said as he struggled to keep Anti down.

"Just like with Mark..." Serenity said from behind the couple, making Signe look at her friends, who were already transformed into their Guardian forms. "...Mark has Darkiplier raging within him, and now they're getting Jack to have Anti."

"So, you figured it out." Aggie said, making Signe stand up with spin of her head as she looked at the man she once knew as Mr. McKnight.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McKnight." Signe said as she held up her broach. "Precious, Water, Flower!" And with those words, she turned into the Guardian of the Ocean, Water Lilly. "But I will not let you ruin my life by making my boyfriend apart of your team!"

"Try and stop me!" Aggie yelled, before a fireball hit him in the back, making him reel forward slightly, but not falling over, before looking behind him to see a black braided haired girl standing there, with her arms over her orange bow covered chest.

"How is that for stopping?!" She yelled with her English accent more present. "Fire is the symbol of summer! It represents sunrays to everyone in the world! I am the Guardian of Fire, Ember Flames!"

"Maddie's here already?" Signe said under her breathe.

"Ember Flames...so you were apart of Katniss' failure. Glad to see that."

"AHHH!" Jack screamed, as his whole body was enveloped in black, making Signe look over at her boyfriend, who had staggered away from the fight.

"JACK!" She screamed in worry, before her Ocean Wand appeared in her hand. "Ocean, Shark, ATTACK!" She spun in a circle before aiming the wand at Aggie, who just dodged the stream of light from the wand, and shot black fire bombs at each of the Guardians, knocking them on their butts.

Jack noticed Signe on the ground, and immediately saw Aggie float over to her. He held up his sword, getting ready to cut her half, ending the Guardian of the Ocean, when all of a sudden, time seemed to have slowed down, as the Aquatic Sword appeared right in front of him. He looked at it, as Anti started to take over completely.

"No...I won't...let you...win." Jack staggered out, as he reached for the sword floating in front of him, and when he grabbed it, the darkness of Anti left him, and he felt normal. The sword glowed slightly, before he noticed time starting to go back to it's normal speed, making him quickly run towards Signe. And right as he got in front of Aggie, with the Aquatic Sword up in front of him, time came back, and Aggie's sword clank against his.

"What?!" Aggie stated, shocked.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easily?! I don't freaking think so!" Jack yelled as he pushed Aggie away from him with the blade of his sword, and making the enemy stagger back away from them.

Signe looked up to see that Jack was still his normal self, and smiled. "Jack! You're okay!" She yelled, before she realized the scene that just played out. "That scene...the one the sword showed us!"

"It just played out, I know." Jack stated as he held out his opened hand for her. She took it and was pulled up from the ground and closer to Jack. "But I understand why the sword chose me. I'm stronger than I thought I would be...especially when it involves you."

"Jack..."

"Jack!" Raindrop yelled, as she ran in on all fours. "Say 'Aquatic, Neptune, Mask!'"

Jack nodded before he turned around towards Aggie, and held his sword out in front of him. "Aquatic, Neptune, Mask!" And with those words, a swirl of water went around him. Signe stepped back, as her friends just watched from the ground in shock.

As the water swirl disappeared, they all noticed a dark aqua green cape (with a lighter aqua green lining the inside of it), black dress shoes, and an darker aqua green suit, with an aqua green top hat and white gloves standing there, with Jack inside it. When he lifted up his head, everyone saw a white eye mask on his face, covering his identity.

"WHAT?!" Aggie yelled in anger.

"The water represents purity, while the sword represents strength. On this fine day, you try to ruin the harmony of the earth for your own selfish deeds! I am the chosen guardian of Neptune, the Atlantis Knight! And with this sword, I will punish you!" Jack yelled before swiping the sword twice in the air, as two stripe marks enter the air, and blow towards Aggie, who gets hit, as he drops his own sword while falling to the ground.

"Now it's my turn!" Signe yelled as she held up her wand again. "Ocean, Shark...ATTACK!" As she spun one time in a circle, a beam of light swirled around, and then towards Aggie, who got hit head on, and turned into sea foam, before the light breeze blew it away.

The other girls stood up finally, and looked over at the newest member of their team, still in his Atlantis Knight outfit.

"Jack...who is the Atlantis Knight?" Signe asked as she made her wand disappear.

"He is the man that Neptune chooses himself." Cinder began, making them look at the cat sitting on the ground with Raindrop sitting next to her.

"King Neptune of Atlantis gave that sword to his oldest daughter, who you all know as Queen Aquata, as a symbol of his love for her, and his strength" Raindrop stated.

"Now, she gave it to the Signe, the leader of the Guardians, so that she could give it to the man she loved. So, this sword is basically a symbol of love and hope." Cinder added.

"So, Jack is now..." Maddie began to ask.

"...the first male guardian...with same element as Signe." Serenity stated.

"How cute!" Berea stated, with excitement, making both Maddie and Serenity roll their eyes at her.

Signe looked at the back of Jack's head, and smiled some, before Jack turned towards her, still with the mask on his face. It was at this moment, that she couldn't hold back any longer. Signe ran up to him, and tackle hugged him, which caught him off guard.

"I can't believe I'm saying this...but I'm glad you're apart of my team now." She said into his chest, making Jack look down at her for a while, before pulling her way slightly.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because now you can fend for yourself...and if you still need my help with fighting, I'll be there with bells on." She answered, as a tear of joy fell down her cheek. "I love you, Jack."

Jack just looked at her stunned for a short while, before smiling himself and hugging her again. "I love you too, Signe." He said, as they both turn back into their civilian forms, with the others following suit. Things were never going to be the same again from this point on.

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Up next...**

 **Episode 7: Serenity & Mark; A Blossoming Romance**


	7. Serenity & Mark - A Blossoming Romance

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 7: Serenity & Mark; A Blossoming Romance**

"Aggie failed!" Ariana yelled as thunder rumbled through the sky of the dome of her Deep Sea Kingdom. "And he was destroyed." She grimaced with the thought of letting someone else take this battle on. But she had no choice.

"Saraphina!" She called, as green flames rose on the ground, and then diminished, revealing the green skinned girl kneeling down on one knee, with her right arm over her chest in a bow.

"Yes, my queen." She asked.

"I'm giving you one last chance to prove yourself as a value to my team. Don't disappoint me." Ariana stated, making Saraphina nod her head.

"Yes, my queen. I'll do my best." And with that, Saraphina disappeared in pile of green flames, as Ariana turned to her magic mirror again, thinking of her own plan to get rid of the pesky Guardians herself.

 **(SONG: "Wedding Wars" – Wedding Peach – 18moptop English cover) [Pretend it's an opening]**

The sun shined through the opened curtains of the room, waking Signe up slightly, as she rubbed her eyes. She looked over, and saw a crashed Jack, with left arm over her body under the covers. She smiled as she remembered last night, Well, actually, the whole day yesterday. Jack being kidnapped, she saving him, and getting a new member to the team with the same element as her. It was a very productive day that's for sure. And then, that night, Jack and her just enjoyed their company. All in all, it was a good day.

As Signe stired slightly, she felt Jack wake up as well. He looked over at her, seeing her looking at him, before smiling.

"Morning beautiful." He said before pecking her lips.

"Morning handsome." She said back with a smile of her own.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I'd say so." Signe answered as she sat up in the bed.

"That's good." Jack answered. "What do you have planned for today?"

"Oh, probably just going to hang out with the girls, and then, probably have an attack to stop. So, you know...the normal. Or, new normal." Signe answered, making Jack chuckle slightly as she walked over to the dresser, and picked out her outfit for the day. A black mini-skirt with a black shirt with septiceye Sam on the front.

"Man, every time I see you in the morning, I swear, I see a princess in you." Jack stated, making Signe give him a look again. "What?! I'm just stating the truth!"

"Okay...thanks. But I doubt my parents were royalty." Signe answered as she put the outfit on.

"You sure? I mean, you never did know who they were." Jack declared as he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, true. But like I said, I doubt they were royalty." **[I know that's not reality, but to make the story more interesting, I'm making Signe be adopted. Sorry, Wiishu, if you're reading this! Doubt she is lol.]**

"Okay, are you all set for Mark's visit again today?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I am. And I bet Serenity is too." Signe said as she pushed Jack away, making him him laugh slightly at her.

"Why would that be?" Jack asked as he went to get dressed for the day as well.

"Seriously, Jack? You can't tell that Serenity has a tiny crush on him?" Signe stated as she put on her makeup.

"Really?! I didn't notice!" Jack stated in shock, as he threw on his Starbomb t-shirt, and walked out of the room. But not before giving Signe a quick kiss on the lips.

Signe smiled at the love they shared, before she heard Raindrop bark and then run out of the room. "Raindrop?!" She called as she ran after the puppy Raindrop was, and when she got to the living room, there by the patio doors was Cinder.

"Oh, Cinder, hey!" Signe said as she sat down on the floor next to Raindrop.

"Hello Water Lilly." Cinder said with a smile.

"It's Signe in this form, Cinder."

"Right. Sorry." Cinder looked at Raindrop then, and sighed. "I'm afraid Maddie and I haven't made much progress in finding Princess Lilith."

"I'm sure she'll show up someday." Raindrop said, smiling at the cat.

"I hope you're right, Raindrop." Cinder stated.

"You guys, wouldn't happen to know what Princess Lilith would look like...do you?" Signe asked, sounding a bit uneasy about the whole thing.

"Well, we could say she might look like her mother Aquata, but she also might look like her father John." Raindrop began.

"Or both of them combined." Cinder added.

"Oh." Signe said before standing up from the ground, right as there was a knock on the door, making Raindrop bark like crazy as she ran to the door.

"Oh, Raindrop." Cinder said as she just licked her fur clean on her front right paw.

Jack answered the door, and there stood Mark, with a smile on his face. "Hey dude!" Jack said as he gave Mark a bro hug, and then Signe walked in.

"Signe, hey!" Mark stated as he gave Signe a small hug.

"Welcome back to Ireland, Mark." Signe said, pulling away from the hug, as she went and put on her flats. "I'm sorry to blow out like this, but, Guardian things need to be done."

"I understand. Go!" Mark said with a smile. Signe smiled before Jack a quick peck on the lips and then run out with Raindrop and Cinder following behind her.

"So, how you holding up, Jack? I heard about you joining Signe's team the other night." Mark asked as he went and sat down on the couch.

"I'm holding. My responsibility has doubled now with being the Atlantis Knight." Jack answered as he sat down with Mark on the couch, with a beer in his hand. "Want one?"

"Nope. Doctor's orders, can't drink anymore, remember?" Mark said, with a smile, which made Jack nod in rememberance before continuing his beer.

There was a moment of silence, as the two YouTube sensations just sat there in the quiet, until Mark broke the silence by changing the subject.

"So, do you know about Darkiplier, Jack?" Mark said, with a grim look on his face, making Jack look over at him.

"Yeah, Serenity told us, because Anti almost came out of me the other day." Jack answered.

"I'm glad he didn't." Mark said. "How were you able to stop that?"

"Love...love is the strongest form of power that anyone could have." Jack began. "And I'm lucky enough to have that with Signe."

"I wish I had that with someone, because then Dark would just disappear."

"I think you do, Mark." Jack stated, making Mark look over at Jack in surprise. "With Serenity. I saw they way you two looked at each other at the convention."

Mark sighed as he looked away from his best friend, with the look of worry in his eyes. "I'm afraid to pursue that because of Dark. I know it sounds crazy because if I had love, Dark would be gone, but I'm afraid he'd hurt that chance."

"No...that's perfectly understandible, Mark! I'd be afraid too if I was in your shoes for Signe's safety." Jack stated, as a tear fell down Mark's cheek.

"I really like her." Mark said under his breathe.

"Well, go for it. Even if you're afraid, you know Serenity would be able to stop Dark from attacking her, considering she's, oh, I don't know, the Guardian of Nature."

Mark chuckled at that, before standing up. "Come on. Let's go hang out in the world." He said, as he went towards the door, with Jack setting his beer on the end table and following him out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXX

Signe sat at the park, with Serenity, Berea, and Maddie, as they all talked about where the Princess of Atlantis could be hiding.

"Odds are, she remembers who she is and is hiding from the attacks, so Ariana doesn't hurt her." Maddie said, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Or she just doesn't want to be found." Berea stated with her hands on her hips.

"Either way, we have to keep looking." Serenity said, before noticing Signe's face. "You okay, Signe? You seem out of it."

This got Signe's attention, making her look up at her friends, and sigh. "You guys don't know this, but I was adopted as a baby...kind of like Princess Lilith." **[Like I said, it's to fit the story]**

"Yeah, I heard you and Jack talking about that earlier today" Raindrop stated.

"Oh, Signe...why wouldn't you tell us?!" Berea exclaimed, as she sat down next to the young water guardian.

"I was afraid you'd judge me I guess. But after hearing the story of Princess Lilith, and how she was adopted as a baby because her one parent had to protect her kingdom, and the other getting killed, kind of opened old wounds for me." Signe answered as she her broach in her hand.

"Signe..." Cinder began, making Signe look over at her the cat, with a grim look in her eyes. "...these are you friends and team-mates now. They would never judge you."

"Cinder's right, girlie." Maddie said with a grin.

"Yeah, you're like are best friend!" Serenity stated, smiling with excitement.

"And you're not alone with that logic." Berea began. "I was adopted into Serenity's family when I was 10 years old. Serenity and I have been like sister's ever since."

Signe looked at the 3 girls there, surprised that they hadn't turned away from her for that. It actually warmed her heart to see this. "Thanks guys." Signe said with a smile on her face. "You're the best!"

"Oh, friendship." A voice spoke out, making the girls quickly get on alert. Signe and Berea stood up from the bench and immediately looked over to see Saraphina, the green skinned henchmen of Ariana, standing right there in the open.

"It never lasts." She said as she swiped her fingers in the air, making the monster she created earlier appear. It had the tongue and eyes of a snake, and the claws of a wolf for hands. He roared like a dinosaur, and hissed like a snake. Or it could have been the rattle of its rattle snake tail behind it.

The girls quickly took out their respective power pens, where as Signe took out her broach, as they all held them up, saying the 3 words for each power up.

"Beautiful, Winter, Wind!"

"Wonderful, Earthly, Queen!"

"Fire, Emblem, Scream!"

"Precious, Water, Flower!"

They all transformed into their Guardian forms, and stood there for a moment.

"On a beautiful day like today, where 4 friends try to calm down and be normal, you try to ruin it with your pesky monsters! And for that I can't forgive you! I am the Guardian of the Ocean, Water Lilly! And I will punish you for your wrong doings!" Signe yelled.

"Guardian of Nature, Graceful Earth!"

"Guardian of the Air, Angel Wind!"

"Guardian of Fire, Ember Flames!"

"Destroy them, Snakerella." Saraphina stated, before everyone began to kick butt. Okay, kick butt is an understatement. The reason is, Signe and her friends were getting their asses handed to them. The monster hit them each, making them fall to the ground the moment the ran up to her.

Saraphina laughed evilly, before she heard three words that scared her. Three words, that when Signe heard them, smiled with excitement.

"Aquatic, Neptune, Mask!" And after that was said, a man in a cape and mask jumped in and sliced the monster in the chest, making it stagger back, as the man landed on the ground in front of it.

"The water represents purity, while the sword represents strength. You tried to challenge the Guardians with the evil magic you practice! I will never let you destroy the Guardians, for I am the chosen Guardian of Neptune, the Atlantis Knight! And with this sword, I will punish you!" Jack yelled.

"Yes, he came!" Signe yelled.

"We knew he would. I mean, you were in danger." Serenity stated, before she noticed Mark hiding behind a tree. _Mark's here again?!_ She thought with a slight blush on her face. Unfortunately, Saraphina could read minds, and heard what Serenity thought of, making her spin around to see Mark.

Upon seeing the man holding her queen's boyfriend inside him, she thought up an idea. "Darkiplier...come forth!" She yelled, making Mark stagger out of hiding, and clench his stomach, and Dark tried his best to get out.

"No, Mark!" Serenity yelled as she stood up quickly and went to run towards him, when the monster stopped her by throwing Jack in front of her. But that really didn't stop her, for Serenity just did a front flip over Jack and began to run towards the man she loved, even if he didn't know it yet.

But this time, she really was stopped, when Saraphina went in front of her, and slapped her to the ground.

"Serenity!" Mark choked out in desperation to fight off his darkness. But he was slowly failing, as he fell to his knees in pain.

"No...No! Call off his demon! Please!" Serenity begged, but only got a smug evil smirk in return. Serenity watched as a dark glow surrounded Mark, and was waiting to see Darkiplier come out and take out her and her friends.

But then, it hit her. She couldn't let this happen. She had promised herself she'd find a way to get rid of Dark for him. And now was her chance. Jack told her that because of his love for Signe, and her love for him, he was able to fight off Anti from getting out, and became the hero he was now. So now...it was their turn. _I just hope he feels the same way._ She thought as she stood up, and went to go towards him again, when the glow disappeared from around Mark, and when he stood up...Dark was there.

"You called, Saraphina?" He asked, with a dark and sinister voice, making tears tempt the Guardian of Nature's eyes.

"No...no..." Serenity began, as the sadness grew inside her, while Mark walked up to Ariana's green skinned sidekick. "...NOOOOO!" And with that yell, Serenity's headband shattered, and revealed a brightly glowing rose underneath it, making Saraphina back up as she covered eyes, along with Mark (or in this case Dark).

The other stopped, along with Jack (who were still fighting off the monster), and watched as the glowing surrounded their fellow Guardian.

"Whoa..." Maddie stated.

"What's happening to Serenity?!" Berea asked, worry clearly present in her voice.

"Raindrop, could Serenity be the princess we're looking for?" Signe asked.

"No...it's not her." Cinder stated, making the girls and Jack look at the cat and dog.

"There is more than one kingdom around here. Atlantis is one of them, but the other is known as Daichi, the Earth Kingdom." Raindrop stated. "And I guess..."

"Serenity Ryan, our Graceful Earth, is actually..." Cinder began.

"...Lady Earth." Both pets finished in unison, as the light died down around Serenity, and showed a girl, with a light gold rose symbol on her forehead, green hoop ear rings in her ears, and a green choker necklace around her neck.

Her gown was green and fading into brown, with brown accents. Her hands were folded in front of her, as her brown hair (with green highlights) blew in the breeze, along with the skirt of her gown, showing her green high-heeled shoes.

"No...she woke up!?" Saraphina yelled as she backed up some more.

"You idiot." Dark stated as he went to destroy the Lady of Earth, when she opened her eyes to look at him, making him stop as he looked at her.

"Mark..." Her voice spoke with an angelic sound to it, making Dark grimace in pain. Serenity then took his hand into hers, and smiled slightly as she walked up to him, putting her free hand on his chest. "I know you're still in there..." She began. "...let him out, and let him love."

And with those words, Serenity leaned in, and kissed him on the lips, making a circle of light fly around them, hitting Saraphina (who it didn't affect), and hitting the monster who got weaker by it.

Signe saw this, and used her wand to defeat it for good. "Ocean, Shark, ATTACK!" And with those words, the monster was turned into sea foam, and got blown away by the wind. When the Guardians looked back, they saw Serenity and Mark still kissing, with Serenity still as Lady Earth.

When they finally pulled away, Mark opened his eyes to see the grace in Serenity's, before he smiled at her. "You saved me from my own darkness." He said.

"It's what a Guardian does." She said, before the rose on her forehead glowed for a quick second, changing her back into her Graceful Earth form, before she fainted in Mark's arms. He picked her up bridal style, and held her close, as he smiled some more.

"That does it! I'm out of here!" Saraphina yelled before disappearing in her green fire.

"So, we found one princess." Signe began. "Now we need to find the rest?"

"No we don't. Only Lilith." Cinder said.

"What do you mean?" Berea asked confused.

"Ember Flames, Guardian of Fire, is Princess Fire, of the Volcano Kingdom." Cinder said, making Maddie's eyes widen to hear this.

"And Angel Wind, Guardian of the Air, is Princess Frost, of the Winter Kingdom in the North." Raindrop said, making Berea smile. She always felt like royalty, even though she was always on the run, or on the streets.

"But Water Lilly, Guardian of the Ocean, is a blank for us." Cinder stated, making everyone look over at Signe, including Jack.

"I see. Well, here's hoping you guys can think of something." Signe said, before she turned back to her normal self, and ran home.

"Signe!" Jack called, but was too late...Signe was out of hearing range.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm disappointed in your Saraphina. Not only did you lose to the Guardians again, but you also lost my lover, Darkiplier. He is now gone forever thanks to you." Ariana stated as she sat in her throne, while Saraphina was bowing to her on one knee.

"My apologies, my queen. I didn't know about that Earth Guardian's feelings for the man." Saraphina replied.

"You should have known!" Ariana yelled. "And now, you are powerless. I am grounding you until further notice." Saraphina just nodded at this punishment with hesitance, before she disappeared to her room.

"Melody, you're up! I expect results, not failures!" Ariana yelled, as the purple themed girl bowed slightly before disappearing to her room to come up with a plan.

"The Guardians may have won the battles, but the war has just begun."

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Up next...**

 **Episode 8: Signe; Who she really is (PART 1)**


	8. Signe - Who she really is (PART 1)

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 8: Signe; Who she really is (PART 1)**

The sun shined through the windows of a hotel room, making the young Guardian of Earth, open her eyes to the opened curtain windows. She grinned as she remembered the day before. She was told that she is the Lady of Earth of Daichi, the Earth Kingdom, when she woke up from being unconscious. Then she was told by Mark that she saved him from Dark, with her kiss of love.

That was when she remembered last night. Serenity sat up, covering her chest with the blanket, as she looked over to see no one beside her. She sighed as she bent down to pick up her things and put them back on. She grabbed her phone from the night stand, and read the message that she saw was on there. It was from Mark, saying that he wanted her to meet him at the park after she got ready at her own place.

Serenity smiled as she grabbed her long trenchcoat from the chair and threw it on. She slipped on her flip flops and left the hotel room to go back to her house, where Berea was going to hound her on where she was all night.

 _This is going to be fun._ She thought sarcastically as she walked down the street.

 **(SONG: "Wedding Wars" – Wedding Peach – 18moptop English cover) [Pretend it's an opening]**

Signe sat on the couch in the living room of her house, looking through a photo album she had found earlier that day, and was seeing all these photos of her as a young girl, with her adopted family. She was so happy then. And now...she was alone again.

Jack walked down the stairs and into the living room, only to see Signe looking completely lost, scared, and sad. He looked at her with concern, before walking up to her and sitting down next to her.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked, as he put an arm around her.

"I'm fine, Jack. It's just..." Signe began as she took a big sigh of air. "...the others know who they are now, knowing that they aren't just a Guardian that protects the world but a princess or a lady of their own kingdom. But I don't. Who is Water Lilly?"

"Oh, Signe..." Raindrop said as she put a paw on her leg, making the young water guardian look at her. "...I'm sure Aquata had a reason to have you as Water Lilly. We just haven't found it out yet."

"I hope you're right, Raindrop." Signe said, before she set her head on Jack's shoulder, who just pulled her closer to him for protection and comfort.

Just then, her phone went, making her check it, only to see a text from Berea. "Come on. Berea can't find Serenity." Signe said before she, Jack, and Raindrop ran out of the house to meet up with Berea and Madison.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the park, Mark was sitting on the swings, feeling free for the first time in a long time since Darkiplier woke up inside him, when he saw a cleaned up Serenity walking towards him. She was wearing white capris, and a black Markiplier t-shirt with running shoes on her feet now. And the reason why she was there on time, was because Berea wasn't home when Serenity got there. Which, she was glad she wasn't.

"Hey, what did you need to talk to me about out here?" She asked as she walked up to him.

Mark stood up, as he took her hands. "I just wanted to thank you in person for saving me from Darkiplier." He said with a smile on his face.

"You're welcome, Mark." Serenity said through giggles. "But something tells me that's not just it."

"You know me too well already!" Mark stated, making Serenity giggle some again, as he lead her through the woods behind the playground. They went deeper and deeper through the brush of the leaves and trees, until Mark stopped them, and showed her what he had found.

"Whoa!" Serenity exclaimed as she looked in front of her. There, stood a big castle, with a bunch of people roaming around it. "What is this place?"

"I think..." Mark began as he looked at it as well. "...this is your home." He pointed to the top of the castle, making Serenity look up, only to see the same rose symbol that was on her power pen.

"Daichi...the Earth Kingdom." Serenity said as she looked at him with excitement in her eyes.

"Serenity?!" A voice spoke from the castle, making the Guardian of Nature look over to see a girl with floor length brown hair, up in two long pigtails, and wearing a brown and green royal gown, with a big green bow on her back (that looked like wings), green pearls under her breasts, and green ballroom gloves. On her head, was silver tiara with a red heart in the center and and green pearls, and on her forehead was a green gem.

The lady of the castle ran around a pillar that was seperating her from the stairs, and ran down them before running up to Serenity and hugging her with such love, that it almost made Mark cry.

"Uh...who are you?" Serenity asked, as the lady pulled away from the hug, but kept her hands on her shoulders. Her green eyes full of happiness as she just stared at Serenity's brown ones.

"Oh, Serenity...you look just like mom." The lady said with a smile.

"Wait...you know my mom?" Serenity asked confused. "Cuz I don't think I look like her?"

"Not the mom you're thinking of...my mom. The ruler of this kingdom."

"Wait...that would mean..." Mark began before he noticed Serenity put it all together as well.

"...I was adopted." Serenity finished.

"Yes. Mom had to give you away to protect you. Ariana is threatening Daichi as well." The lady said with sadness in her voice. "I tried to find you when I took over for mother after she died, but I had no luck."

"You're ruling by yourself?" Serenity asked.

"Of course. Being the Duchess of this fine kingdom tends to keep me busy. So I don't have a love life."

"What's your name?" Serenity asked after a moment of silence, making the girl look over at her, and smile.

"The name is Crystal. Duchess Crystal of Daichi." The girl, now known as Crystal, answered.

"Welp, mom sure loved to give unique names." Serenity stated, making Crystal giggle a little. And upon hearing Crystal's giggle, Mark knew then, that they were related.

"Duchess Crystal..." A servant said, making the young Duchess turn around to him.

"Yes, Elisha, what is it?" She asked.

"Your fellow rulers are here." The servant Elisha said, making Crystal smile some.

"Tell them I'm outside...I want them to meet my sister."

"Sister? You mean..." Elisha began before he noticed Serenity standing there. "That's not your sister?"

"Wanna bet?" Serenity said as she pulled out her power pen, making Crystal look in surprise.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Raindrop...my best friend's dog." Serenity answered.

"Who's your best friend?" Crystal asked again.

"Signe Hansen...she's adopted as well. I kind of wish I could help find out who she really is."

"Signe?" A voice asked, making them look over, to see 3 different girls. One had long wavy snow blond hair and ice blue eyes, and wearing an ice blue and white spaghetti strap dress with bows on the straps, and white ballroom gloves on her hands. Her ear rings looked like snowmen, and in her hair were pearl clips, with an ice blue gem on her forehead.

The other girl had medium length dark orange hair, and was wearing a thin strap orange, black, and red gown, with red ballroom gloves on her hands, and golden yellow wristbands on her wrists. On her forehead was a red gem, and on her head was a charcle gray crown, with a red heart in the center, and orange accents.

And the last one, was someone that Serenity didn't even need to be introduced to. She had a feeling she knew who she was. Her long light aqua green hair was a complete give away. As a matter fact, she was in the front of the other two.

"Did you say Signe?" She asked.

"Yeah." Serenity said. "Are you Queen Aquata?"

Aquata smiled as she walked up to the Guardian of Nature and placed a hand on her shoulder. "That I am."

"Serenity!? Where are you?!" A voice called through the woods, before she appeared. It was Berea, Madison, Signe, and Jack.

"Guys!" Serenity said as they ran up to her and Mark.

"Where were you last night?!" Berea exclaimed, making the young writer blush along with Mark who just looked away from them. "Oh, never mind." That was when Berea looked over to see the girl with snow blond hair.

"Berea?" She asked with sadness and happiness in her voice as she walked up to the young girl.

"Do I know you?" Berea asked, before the lady made a snowflake in the palm of her hand. It looked like crystal, making Berea stare in shock, before creating the same snowflake in her hand.

"It is you!" She said, before making the snowflake melt away along with Berea.

"Who are you?" Berea asked scared.

"I am Queen Jacklyn of the Winter Kingdom in the North...your mother." The girl, known as Jacklyn said, making Berea smile with tears in her eyes before giving the queen a hug.

"You look like your father, Madison." The other ruler said, making Maddie look over, to see the dark orange haired queen. "I am Queen Amanda of the Volcano Kingdom." Her English accent came out with this statement.

"And I am Ember Flames, Guardian and Princess of Fire...are you..."

"Indeed I am." Amanda said with a smile, before Maddie and her shared a hug.

Signe watched all this, before sitting on a stump near them. Jack stood by her, and when he noticed she sat down, he felt bad. Her friends were getting closures, and she wasn't.

"When will I meet my mom?" Signe said to herself. "Or sister?"

Aquata noticed this, and sighed. She was about to go over to her, when she noticed Raindrop and Cinder run in from the woods. They turned into their human forms, and Raindrop immediately went to comfort Signe, while Cinder went over to the reunited Fire Queen and her daughter.

"Heck with it." Aquata stated before walking over to Signe and kneeling down in front of her. Signe looked up at her, and almost freaked. "It's okay, Signe. I'm the one who sent Raindrop to find you and the others."

"Are you...?" Jack began, making Aquata look up at him for a short while, and then back at Signe.

"I am...I am Queen Aquata of Atlantis. It is so nice to finally meet the girl who is Water Lilly in person." She answered as she pulled Signe up from the stump to stand. "And I wanna say, that watching you for all these months...makes me feel like I'm seeing my daughter."

"We're still looking. I'm sure we'll find her!" Signe said with determination, but it wasn't so out there like it normal was.

"I know you will. Just remember when you're looking, she won't be that far." Aquata said, before giving a kiss to Signe on the forehead.

"How sweet, family reunions." A voice spoke, making all the rulers and their daughters (or sister in Serenity's case) look over to see Melody standing there, with a big turtle like monster. "It's a shame that I'm gonna have to seperate you guys again."

"Melody!" Jack yelled as he summoned the Aquatic Sword, and without even saying the key words, turned into the Atlantis Knight.

"Mom, go inside the castle with your friends! I've got this." Berea said as she ran up to the front with Signe following suit. Maddie and Serenity were already there. Elisha left, but watched from the top of the stairs, as the girls held up their respective power suppliers.

"Beautiful, Winter, Wind!" Berea yelled, turning into Angel Wind.

"Fire, Emblem, Scream!" Maddie yelled, as she transformed into Ember Flames.

"Wonderful, Earthly, Queen!" Serenity yelled, as her outfit changed into Graceful Earth attire, making Elisha realize that she really was the Lady of Earth. But when Signe transformed, is when he realized who she really was.

"Precious, Water, Flower!" Signe yelled her phrase, as she turned into the Guardian of the Ocean, Water Lilly.

"Seriously, you don't stand a chance against my monster!" Melody yelled, right as Jack swiped his sword, causing the monster to fall back slightly.

"Oh, really?" Jack asked, sounding smug as he stood next to Signe.

"Damn you, Atlantis Knight!" She yelled, as the monster started fighting the Guardians.

"Vine of a Rose!" Serenity yelled as she shot out a thorny vine towards the monster, who just dodged the attack.

"Let me try!" Berea yelled as she jumped in the air. "Winter...BLIZZARD!" She shot out a bunch snow and ice towards the monster, who just dodged it again and knocked both girls down.

"Serenity!" Crystal yelled from the top of the stairs.

"She'll be fine, Crystal." Aquata said. "She has been for the whole time she's been Graceful Earth...she'll survive."

"That was not very nice!" Signe yelled.

"Flames of a Volcano!" Maddie yelled, making fire spread from her body and towards the monster, who just put out with deep sea water from his mouth, before blasting her to the ground with Berea and Serenity.

"Maddie!" Signe yelled before dodging an attack from the monster of her own. "Alright! Now I'm pissed! Water Lilly WAVE!" She shot a bunch of water at the monster, who got hit head on this time and fell down.

The turtle monster growled at her before spitting out his own water towards her, only to have Jack run in with his sword in front of him, blocking the attacking and protecting Signe.

"Jack!" Signe yelled.

"Now, Signe! Use your wand!" Jack yelled as he kept the attack at bay. Signe nodded before taking out her wand, and looking at it for a short while.

Aquata saw the wand and gasped at the sight of it. "My wand? Why would Raindrop give her that?" She asked herself.

"I think I know..." Elisha said to her.

Signe jumped up in the air, and held the wand out, before saying the key words that would activate it. "Ocean, Shark, Attack!" And with that, a stream of water shot out of the wand and hit the monster head on, making turn into sea foam and blow away.

Signe then landed in front of Jack, who had put his sword down, and looked at his girlfriend. "You did great, Signe!" He stated, as the others ran up to her.

"Thanks...I try!" Signe said, giggling at her own humor, before a shock wave blasted them all to the ground.

"You foolish Guardians! I will not lose to you this time!" Melody yelled as she swiped her sword around, hitting them with such force that it made the rulers up in the castle flinch, and worry.

Signe was able to stand up with the energy she had left, as she grabbed the Aquatic Sword for help. She stared daggers at Melody for they started their sword battle. Jack watched this from the ground as Signe faught with determination.

Aquata watched as well, as Signe faught the way the king of Atlantis, Neptune would if he were there. She clanked the sword against Melody's, and at one point Signe had the advantage.

She pushed Melody back, who just staggered a short way away, before she grinned evilly. And right as she did, the others used their attacks on her, who just brushed them off and shot them down again. She ran in Signe's direction, but was aiming her sword at Jack.

She spun before swiping it at Jack, making a shock wave flow through the air and head towards him.

"NO!" Signe yelled as she ran over to him and in front of him, right as the shock wave hit her in the back, making her scream out in pain.

"SIGNE!" Jack yelled, as Aquata watched in fear.

"I...I won't...let you...get hurt." Signe forced out in between winces of pain before the power faded off, making her fall to the ground. Jack caught her as he knelt down with her, holding her in his arms.

"Signe, please don't ever do that again." Jack said, sounding worried.

"If you're in danger, I will!" Signe yelled, with pain behind her voice.

Jack heard this, and quickly grabbed the sword she held and ran into the battle.

"Jack, don't!" Signe yelled as he started fighting of Melody himself, while the others ran up and helped Signe stand up. She watched as Jack faught off Melody with his own accord, but she knew Melody was stronger than all of them combined, now that she had some of her energy.

"I can't let him do this alone." She said.

"Signe, it's no use! You were hit hard by Melody's powers, now you just need to take it easy for right now! Jack can handle himself!" Maddie yelled, before having them set Signe down on one of the steps near the castle.

Mark was watching the top of the stairs as well, with the queens of different kingdoms, he noticed something odd about Signe now. Yeah, she may have been a bit paler than usual, but that was because she took a serious hit. But it wasn't that. He saw...something, but couldn't place it.

Jack kept fighting off Melody, while the others waited to see what was going to happen. But all Signe wanted to do was to get up and help him, even if her friends were keeping her from doing so...and now she wished they didn't.

As Jack went to swipe his sword at Melody again, Melody had the advantage and sliced him instead, hitting him, and making him fall back to the ground, hurt.

The Guardians gasped at this while Signe just stood up and ran over to him, kneeling by his side. "Jack, are you okay?!"

 **(SONG: "Shirushi" – Sword Art Online II ED3 – TYERecords English cover)***

"I'm fine." Jack said as he went to sit up. He looked up to see Melody getting ready to hit Signe, which caused him to get up quicker and push her out of the way, only to get hit instead. He fell down to the ground, with his head falling into Signe's lap as he layed there, motionless and unconscious.

 _Do you still recall the times we shared/the sound of all the laughter filling the air/making memories/even if for a short while/for all of the words I've tried to say/for all the words I managed to convey/I'd say I've come a long way/in the end._

"No..." Signe said under her breathe, as tears welled up in her eyes, while staring at the man she was in love lying on the ground. "No...no...NOOOOOOOOOO!" Signe screamed as her headband shattered into pieces, revealing the symbol of the Atlantis on her forehead: the trident, glowing brightly, causing Melody to back up as she covered her eyes.

 _At my worst/you would not hesitate/even if there was a change in our fate/you'd still love me/unconditionally!_

Just then, Signe's hair changed back to its ginger orange color, as her Water Lilly outfit changed into a royal aqua green gown, with accents and poofy sleeves. Her ear rings had changed from white to a light gold, where as the symbol on her forehead stayed white.

"Lilith?" Aquata under her breathe in surprise. "It was Signe all along?"

 _When I look into your eyes/I have no doubts or fears/traces of my mind and soul/have never been so clear._

Signe opened her eyes, revealing that they were back to being their deep blue color, to see her Ocean Wand floating in front of her, as a shinning crystal forms in the center of the crescent wave. She reached out for it, and touched the base of the wand, as the crystal glowed brightly, making everyone cover their eyes.

 _This heart will never break or die/it screams "I'm alive"/and lives on to see another day..._

Signe held it up, and called on the words that she somehow knew to say. "Cosmic, Ocean, Power." And with those words, Melody was destroyed by being turned into sea foam, before blowing away in the air.

 _...arise to what may come/and forever remain!_

Once Melody was destroyed, Signe put the wand in front of her chest, as she place another hand on Jack's heart. "I will not lose you, Jack." She said as a tear fell down her cheek. "Never, will I lose you."

 **(End of song)**

 **~TO BE CONTINUED...~**

 **Up next...**

 **Episode 9: Signe; Princess of Atlantis (PART 2)**


	9. Signe - Princess of Atlantis (PART 2)

**Just a note: This episode might be a short one. Sorry.**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 9: Signe; Princess of Atlantis (PART 2)**

Ariana watched as Melody was destroyed by the crystal that finally appeared to everyone there, and growled with anger.

"That pathetic pest!" Ariana yelled, as Katniss and Saraphina stood there next to each other. "Now I'm down two henchmen!"

"Let us go, meow! We can no doubt destroy them this time!" Katniss said with her black cat tail wagging behind her slowly, as Saraphina rolled her eyes.

"Very well. Saraphina you are no longer grounded. Now get a plan together you two and destroy that guardian!"

"But..." Saraphina began. "...she's your niece."

"I don't give a damn!" Ariana yelled. "As long as she is alive and breathing, she is the next heir of Atlantis! Without her, the kingdom will fall! Now GO!"

Saraphina and Katniss bowed slightly before disappearing in their respective element, as Ariana looked back at the mirror, as Signe was still sitting there, looking like Princess Lilith.

"I'm sorry, my niece...it's nothing personal." She said with venom in her voice.

 **(SONG: "Wedding Wars" – Wedding Peach – 18moptop English cover) [Pretend it's an opening]**

Signe held her wand close to her, as she her ginger hair and princess gown blew in the wind. The others watched as a once great YouTuber layed on the ground, motionless and in the arms of their leader and friend.

Mark let the tear he was holding back fall down his cheek as he saw his best friend look the way he did. Aquata ran down the stairs and around the pillar to look at her daughter closer.

"Ocean, Healing, Thought." Signe said, with delegance in her voice, as the crystal shined and had tiny white sparkles of magic come out of it, and go into Jack's chest. Aquata watched this for a while as it went on, before it ended, and Jack's wounds were healed.

"Lilith..." Aquata began, before Signe's "Lilith" form faded away, making her be Water Lilly once again, before she fell to the ground, with the wand in her hand, unconscious.

"Signe!" Serenity yelled as they all ran over to her, kneeling by her side, as she slowly woke up.

"Are you okay?" Berea asked as she helped Signe sit up some.

"I'm fine." Signe answered, before she noticed Jack. "Did it work?" And as if on cue, Jack's eyes opened up. She smiled with excitement as Jack went back to his civilian form, and grabbed his head.

"Ow, my head." He stated, as Signe tackle hugged him, with tears in her eyes. "Whoa!" He stated as he was back on his back, with Signe on top of him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" She said as she looked at his face.

"Same with you, Signe. Same with you." He said with a smile before sharing a quick kiss with each other as Signe went back to her civilian form as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raindrop and Cinder were sitting in the woods, still as their human selves, as they thought of the next thing they needed to do.

"So, we found Lilith." Cinder said. "Now what?"

"Aquata had this as an under tone, but we have to take her back to the kingdom of Atlantis. At least, I have to." Raindrop said.

"But...you see how in love with Jack she is. If she's forced away from him, she'll rebel." Cinder stated.

"I know. But without Lilith, the kingdom will suffer." Raindrop stated in return, making Cinder calm down some with a sigh.

"You're right." She said. "Lilith needs to be home, in her kingdom."

"With Aquata." Raindrop added.

"Not until Ariana is gone." Aquata stated as she walked up to the two animal companions. "Lilith needs to stay here, and protect her friends, and boyfriend."

"But, then she'll never want to leave!" Raindrop announced.

"Once Ariana's gone, everything will change, and Lilith...will be home." Aquata said, with a small grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXX

Signe was sitting in the castle of Daichi, with the others talking to their mothers, and in Serenity's case, sister. Jack was sitting next to her with his arm behind her back and her head on his shoulder.

"I'm really happy that you are not dead." She said with a slight chuckle, with Jack chuckling as well.

"Same here. Thank you for saving me." He said as he pulled up her face by the chin, to look into his eyes.

"No problem." Signe blushed a slight bit, before she felt his lips connect to hers for a sweet and caring kiss. Aquata had walked in, and noticed this. She sighed as she thought of what was going to happen if she let this continue. Her daughter wouldn't want to leave the surface, and Atlantis would fall. She had to take Signe back to her kingdom, in order to keep it up and running.

Once Signe and Jack pulled away from their kiss, the Guardian of the Ocean, smiled slightly, before standing up from the chair, and looking at her fellow guardians.

"Guys!" She called out, making Serenity, Berea, and Maddie, along with their moms and sister, look her way, "As the Guardian of the Ocean, I would like to declaire, that Ariana won't get away with any of this." She began. "I almost lost Jack because of her, and I will NOT lose anyone else I love because of that wicked witch that is supposedly my aunt."

"Then, what's the plan?" Maddie asked.

"We fight! That's all we can do!" Signe answered as she walked forward a small bit. "It's time that this war ended! And it's time, that the Powers of the World...won."

And as if on cue, a rumble was heard off in the distance, making the 4 guardians and Jack run out of the castle, only to see Saraphina and Katniss standing there with a monster, as kids and their parents ran away in fear.

"And it looks like we'll start with those 2 demons." Serenity said as she took out her power pen with the others. Signe took out her broach, and stared at it for a short while. Her...the Princess of Atlantis, and daughter of Queen Aquata. "So surreal." She said under her breathe, before holding it up with the others holding up their power pens.

"Wonderful, Earthly, Queen!"

"Beautiful, Winter, Wind!"

"Fire, Emblem, Scream!"

"Precious, Water, Flower!"

As they spoke their phrases, they turned into their respective guardian forms, and ran off to stop the last 2 henchmen of Ariana's.

Saraphina was laughing as the monster that was part demon, part gorilla, terrorized the whole town, while Katniss just looked around, waiting for the Guardians to show up, when a vine hit her from the side, making her fall down.

Saraphina spun around to see Serenity as Graceful Earth standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"The world isn't just something you can claim! It was created so that God could have a relationship with all its creatures! I am the Guardian of Nature, Graceful Earth!"

"Winter is a time for peace! It's when couples can snuggle up and find the warmth in their hearts! I am the Guardian of the Air, Angel Wind!" Berea yelled as she appeared next to Serenity.

"Fire is the symbol of the sun! It represents summer and sunshine to everyone in the world! I am the Guardian of Fire, Ember Flames!" Maddie yelled as she showed up on the other side of Serenity.

"That's nice that you 3 showed up, but where's your leader?!" Saraphina yelled.

"On gorgeous evening like today..." A voice began from behind, making the green skinned woman turn around to see Signe, as Water Lilly sitting on the monkey bars with Jack sitting next to her as the Atlantis Knight. "...you try to ruin everyone's fun by terrorizing them to bring out the Princess of Atlantis! And for that I can't forgive you! I am the Guardian of the Ocean, Water Lilly! And I shall punish you for your wrong doings!"

"Water is the symbol of purity, while the sword is the symbol for strength! I am the chosen Guardian of Neptune, the Atlantis Knight!" Jack yelled, louder than he usually was, before he and Signe jumped off of the bars, and onto the ground. They landed on their feet, as Katniss stood up with anger in her eyes.

"Sirgit!" She yelled, getting the monster's attention. "Destroy these pests!"

The monster shot out a yellow beam from his hand towards Signe who just pushed Jack out of the way and jumped into the air, as she pulled out her wand, with the crystal still in the center. "Cosmic, Ocean, Power!" She yelled as a beam of light hit the monster head on, only to have it survive it, in surprise.

"What?"

Saraphina laughed as Signe landed in the same spot that she was in before. "He is our strongest monster yet, Water Loser!"

"Not for long, bitch!" Maddie yelled as she shot some fireballs at the monster, only to have them bounce off of it's armor. "Damn it."

"Winter...BLIZZARD!" Berea yelled her attack as snow and ice flew out of her body and towards the monster, as the same thing happened: the attack bounced right off it.

"Vine of a Rose!" Serenity yelled, as she threw a thorny vine whip at the monster, as it broke part of it's helmet. "That worked a little bit."

"Aquatic..." Jack began, making Signe look over at him, as she saw the blade of the sword in his hands glow brightly. "...WAVE!" He finished as she swiped the blade at the monster, making the rest of the armor break off. "Hell yeah!"

"Alright...now let me try again." Signe said as she stared at the monster once more. "Cosmic, Ocean, POWER!" The same beam of light shot out of her wand, and hit the monster, making it turn into sea foam, and blow away.

"MEOW!" Katniss yelled in anger as her eyes glowed a bright yellow, as the Guardians and Saraphina watched.

"Whoa...maybe you aren't such a hopeless cat girl than I thought." She said, with a smirk, as Katniss hissed at them all and swiped at them. She shot out beam after beam the guardians with so much anger, that it almost scared Signe. But she has been able to fight off worse monsters than this over energized cat girl. So how hard could Katniss be?

Aparently, very hard. Katniss scratched at all the Guardians, making them fall back onto the ground, as well Jack, when she scratched at him. But when she got to Signe, she scratched her stomach so hard, that he drew blond, and made Signe fall back holding her stomach.

"Signe!" Jack yelled as he crawled to her side and held her close him.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch is all." She said as she removed her hand from the wound, which, of course, was bleed.

"Fine!? She made you bleed out of all of us!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Signe, please! Stay down for the time being! I can't lose you!"

Signe stared into Jack's eyes before grinning at him. "You never will." She stated calmly with a smile on her face, as her broach opened to reveal the diamond in the center of it, with it starting to glow. Jack's sword even started to glow, as they both stood up from the ground.

Katniss and Saraphina had to cover their eyes, as well as the other Guardians, as the diamond and sword glowed brightly in between them. Aquata saw this from the woods, and was shocked.

"No...he...he isn't..." She began, as Raindrop and Cinder (still in the human forms) saw this too.

"Jack...he's..." Raindrop started as well.

"...he's the future king of Atlantis." Cinder finished.

As the sword and diamond continued to glow, Signe and Jack could see a future in a castle, with an older daughter running around, while Signe held a baby in her arms as she watched her.

They looked at each other, with looks of shock as the images fell out of view, and when the sword and diamond stopped glowing, floating in between the two lovers, was a star shaped wand, with a longer pink base then her Ocean Wand, and gold accents.

"Whoa..." Signe said as she grabbed it with Jack. She looked up at his eyes, and could see the worry he was holding in them. She knew he was worried, but she had to do this...for her true home under the sea.

"I love you, Signe...and I will always worry about you." He said.

"I know you will. But this is my duty." Signe said as she took the wand out of Jack's hand, and kissed him. When they pulled away, she held up the new wand, and twirled like a baton, before spinning in a circle herself, and then stopping, with the star end of the wand facing Saraphina and Katniss.

"Atlantis, Ocean, SUPREME!" And with those words, a beam of light, with stars surrounding it, shout out of the new wand, and hit the two henchmen of Ariana head on. Katniss grew weaker, as she found herself turning into sea foam, and then blowing away.

Saraphina, however, was feeling weaker, until she found herself passing out. Something inside her kept her from turning into sea foam for some reason.

When the light died down, Signe put her arm down, as she was breathing heavily. Aquata walked in and swiped her hand, making Saraphina disappear from the area, as Serenity, Berea, and Maddie stood up from the ground.

"Lilith..." Aquata began.

"It's Signe...not Lilith." Signe stated.

"Right...you just defeated the last two henchmen of Ariana's."

"Which means..." Berea began.

"The battle against Ariana is at hand." Signe finished as she looked up at the rising moon in the sky. Her life was about to take a big turn, and she was glad her boyfriend was going to be there with her every step of the way.

If only she knew what was going to happen...after the final battle.

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Up next...**

 **Episode 10: Ariana; The Final Battle (Season finale)**


	10. Ariana - The Final Battle (finale)

**Just another note: This episode might be short as well. If it isn't, just ignore this note (I write these notes before I even finish the episode, so, yeah...lol).**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or they are singing**_

 **Bolded +** _italicized_ _ **= flashback/memory**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 10: Ariana; The Final Battle (Season finale)**

Ariana stood in front of her magic mirror, seeing that Saraphina was captured, and that Katniss was killed, making her hands bunch up into tight fists, and her teeth clench.

"Damn it!" She yelled. "Those girls were helpless!"

" _As so are you, Ariana."_ A voice spoke through the air, making the young princess look around for the source.

"No! Not now!" She yelled, before she felt pain hit her heart, hard. She clenched her chest, falling to her knees, as her castle started to rumble. "No...no...please..." After a while, a dark glow flowed around Ariana's body, as she shook with fear and pain, while her castle crumbled to the ground completely.

You think she's gone? Think again. She darted out of the rubble, with not a scratch on her body, with completely black eyes, and a paler tone to her skin. "Look out, niece! Your favorite auntie has something special planned!" She yelled with an evil laughter following afterwards.

 **(SONG: "Wedding Wars" – Wedding Peach – 18moptop English cover) [Pretend its an opening]**

Signe sat on the swing in the park, with thoughts running through her mind as the sky turned grey. Well, it was grey the entire time, but never this dark of grey. Still, nobody thought anything of it.

Anyway, Signe kept thinking about how she was going to fight off Ariana. She was, technically her aunt on her mom's side. So, it only made it seem harder on the young heroine.

Jack watched as Signe just sat there, feeling sorry for her. She had just found her family, and was now getting ready to go on a journey to stop Ariana once and for all. Something like that had to put pressure on someone, especially Signe, or Lilith, or whatever her name was.

"I have to do this now." He said as he walked up to her, and sat down next to her on the other swing. "Hey, Signe. How you holding up?"

"I'm holding up well...it's just stressful." Signe stated as she looked over at Jack, and for the first time, saw a serious nature in her boyfriend's eyes. "Jack, what's up? You are usually never this serious."

"Well, what I'm about to do, is really serious for me." Jack answered as he stood up and got down on one knee in front of Signe, who just immediately threw her hand on her mouth in shock. And right as Jack did this, Raindrop, Cinder, and the other Guardians, including Aquata walked in.

Berea practically freaked when she saw the scene, putting both hands on her mouth, while the others just looked shocked.

"I know you are full of stress right now with just finding out who you really are. But, I can't see my life without you in it. So please, will you make me the happiest man in Ireland, and the world..." Jack began as he pulled out the ring from his pocket, making it shine in the light of the street lamp. "...and marry me?"

Signe had tears tempting her eyes as she shook with happy sobs, before putting her hand on her chest, just touching her neck, and nodded her head. "Oh, my; God...Jack...I-I don't know what to say."

"I hope when you do know what to say, that it's the word 'yes'." Jack said, making Signe laugh slightly before hugging him with so much force, she knocked them to the ground, with Signe on top of Jack.

She looked into his eyes with a tear falling down her cheek, making Jack smile some as well, wiping it away. "Yes..." She said quietly, stopping Jack in his tracks.

"What-what did you just say?" He asked.

"Yes, Jack...I'll marry you." Jack smiled excitedly as they stood up quickly, and he slipped the ring on her left hand ring finger.

"AHHHH!" Berea yelled as she ran over to the newly engaged couple, who stood up from the ground, only to have Signe almost fall back to the ground with Berea's forceful hug. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thanks, Berea." Signe said, as they pulled away, only to have Berea hug her once again out of excitement. Jack just couldn't help but laugh at the whole scene when he noticed the sky get darker. Berea and Signe, along with the others, must have noticed as well, because electricity started cracking through the sky, and Ariana's evil laughter sounded through the air.

"The time has come..." Aquata began as she walked up with the other Guardians, making Signe, Berea, and Jack looked at her. "...Ariana, is on her way."

"Come on guys...the world needs us." Signe stated, as she took out her broach, with the others taking out their power pens.

"Good luck, Lilith." Aquata said, making Signe look at her. It felt weird to hear a different name to be called. All her life she was known as Signe Hansen, and now...she just learned that she was Princess Lilith of Atlantis. To hear it as a reality, really shook her up.

"Thanks. We'll need it." She finally said before holding up her broach with everyone else. "Precious, Water, Flower!"

"Wonderful, Earthly, Queen!"

"Beautiful, Winter, Wind!"

"Fire, Emblem, Scream!"

"Atlantis, Knight, Mask!"

And with those words, each one turned into their respective guardian, and locked hands, Signe's going into Jack's and so on.

"Let's make sure we survive." Signe said with a grin. "I'm really looking forward to marrying you someday." Jack smiled at this before they concentrated, and disappeared in a swirl of snow, fire, leaves, and water.

Raindrop stood on her human legs, and watched as the elements of the Guardians disappeared after a while, with Cinder by her side.

"Be careful, Signe...you are needed in Atlantis."

XXXXXXXXXX

The girls and Jack appeared in the arctic circle, and, not shockingly, Berea didn't seem to care.

"Finally we're in a place with my element!" She exclaimed, making Signe giggle slightly.

"Glad I wear a suit a whole lot with a cape." Jack stated back, as they started walking down the path, only to be stopped by...

"No way...how are you alive again, Darkiplier!?" Serenity yelled.

"Oh, if you're think I'm your boyfriend Lady Serenity, then you are sadly mistaken. I'm out of him for good, thanks to you!"

"You I understand...!" Jack began. "But how is HE here! I stopped him from coming out of me!"

"Nice try, laddie." AntiSepticEye stated as he made a dark green fireball in his hand. "But once I find away to break free from a cage, there is no stopping me."

"Well, you can go hell!" Signe yelled as she pulled out her Ocean Wand and twirled a little. "Ocean, Shark..."

"Dark attack!" Dark yelled as a wave a deep sea water flowed towards the young newly crowned princess and her friends, but the wave was stopped by Jack who jumped in front of them, and sliced the wave in half. "Damn it. Ariana said you were a fighter."

"When it comes to my fiancé, I mean business!" Jack yelled in anger.

"Jack! Signe! Go find Ariana! We'll handle these two demons!" Serenity yelled to them as a vine like whip formed in her hand.

"But...!"

"Go! We've got this!" Maddie yelled, creating a fireball in her own hand, while Berea started making a blizzard form around her.

Signe watched as her friends charged towards the two demons, before nodding her head, and pulling Jack down the path, while the others faught off the monster. The 3 Guardians used their elements and what not to defeat these two enemies, as Signe and Jack ran away.

"No..." Signe said as she stopped not that far away from the battle. "...I can't turn my back on them." Jack looked at her with concern, as she went to go back, only to see an explosion shake the ground. "NOOOOO!" She screamed as she went to run to see if her friends were okay, when Jack grabbed her and held her close to him as her tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry, Signe. I'm so sorry." He kept saying as he rocked her slightly.

"They were meant for greater things than what they were doing. Why did they make me leave the battle!?" Signe yelled, before a big pillar with a large floor underneath brought them up from the ground and to the sky, where they came face to face with Ariana's completely black eyes.

"Hello, niece. Nice to finally meet you!" She yelled as she made electricity form around her, ready for the attack.

"Ariana..." Signe stated in shock and fear, before she felt the squeeze on her hand, making her look over at Jack, and grin. It was time...time for Ariana to vanish, once and for all.

 **(SONG: "Give me the strength to carry on" – Sailor Moon)**

Signe stood on the tall pillar, with Jack by her side. She held her wand up in the air, with Jack doing the same with his sword...and the battle began. Ariana shot out everything she had on Jack and Signe in their Guardian forms, with the two lovers doing the same with their combined powers

 _Here I'm standing in the night/my crescent wand/the only light/alone against my darkest fear/but I sense my friends are near/I'll draw from each the power I need/evil queen we will defeat!_

 _Give me the strength to carry on/with all our love we can't go wrong/only together we'll face the fight/nothing can stand against our might._

All of a sudden, a big boom of power circled Signe, and transformed her into Princess Lilith of Atlantis, as Jack got pushed away and fell onto the big platform of the pillar they were standing on. But Ariana kept dashing out attacks, which almost made Signe want to back down, and let the world come to an end. But then, the thought of her friends' sacrifice would all be for nothing popped into her head.

 _Serenity...Berea...Madison...Jack...I won't give up._ She thought to herself. And as she did...her power got stronger.

 _Give me the strength to carry on/(carry on)/with all our love we can't go wrong/only together we'll face the fight/(face the fight)/nothing can stand against our might/with all our strength/the battle's won/with all our love/we can't go wrong/we have the strength to carry on._

And with her newly strengthened power, a big beam of light shot out of her crescent ocean wand, and star rod, and shot out at Ariana, hitting her head on in the heart, making the ex-princess of Atlantis fall backwards...and explode. Ariana was gone.

 **(End of song)**

After that, Signe found the crystal from her Ocean Wand glowing, and surrounding her in a white glow, as her eyes were closed. Jack was unconscious behind her, and her friends, long gone out in the world, where as she was given a second chance.

She opened her eyes slightly as she pulled her wand close to her chest. "Guys...Jack...I wish for you too, to have second chances...in the name of Atlantis." She said as she held up the wand, and...BOOM! A strong beam of light spread through the sky of the snow covered ground, and before she knew it, she fell to the ground herself, as Water Lilly again, and unconscious next to Jack.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jack stirred a slight bit, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed something was different. He sat up quickly and looked around. He was home, but something was off. He looked to his right, and Signe wasn't there. But was he did see, was the Aquatic Sword, and a note. He picked up the note, and read it to himself.

 _Dear Jack,_

 _You are probably wondering where Signe is right now. I assure you, she is fine. She is alive and well, and have survived the battle with my sister, Ariana. She used the last bit of magic that was in her crystal, however, to give you, and the others a second chance. You all remember what happened I assume, and I want to let you know, Signe is home. And someday, when the time comes, she'll come back. But in the meantime, she is needed in my care. I hope you understand. I love you like the son I never had, Jack. Remember that._

 _Love, Aquata._

Jack swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sighed. He looked at the sword behind him and grinned. "As long as I know you're okay, Signe...I'm happy." He said before looking towards the window.

XXXXXXXXXX

Signe layed there, motionless for the longest time, in her bed, before finally opening eyes to a white interior of a room, with aqua green sheets and comforter. She looked around, and saw some photos of ocean life, and to her left, she saw Raindrop, sleeping in a doggy bed.

"Raindrop!" Signe yelled, waking up the sleeping puppy.

"Princess Lilith, what is it?!" Raindrop asked, worry tainting her voice.

"Please, you know me as Signe."

"Oh, right. But what is wrong!?"

"Where are we?!"

"Why...we're in Atlantis right now, dear." Raindrop answered.

"WHAT?!" Signe yelled as she quickly got out of her bed, and ran out onto the patio, only to see the big dome around the big kingdom of Atlantis. "How-how did we get here?"

"You defeated Ariana, darling." A voice entered her ears, and it wasn't Raindrop's. Signe turned her head to see Aquata standing there, in her long aqua green gown.

"Queen Aquata."

"Please...you are my daughter. Call me mom." Aquata stated as she walked up to Signe and put her hands on her shoulders, as she showed her the kingdom. "This will all be yours someday, Lilith."

"My name isn't Lilith. It may have been when I was first born, and living with you and my real father, but I grew up with the name Signe when I was adopted." Signe stated.

"Alright, dear." Aquata stated. "But you will always be Lilith to me."

Signe sighed as she looked back out at the kingdom, before noticing the glint of her engagement ring and realization struck her. "Oh, God...where's Jack?!" She yelled as she turned back to Aquata.

"Jack?"

"My fiancé from land! Where is he?!" Signe asked again, sounding extremely worried.

"Oh, right. Why...he's back on land, living his days as just JackSepticEye on YouTube." Aquata answered with a grin.

"Does he even remember me?"

"Yes, dear. He does. I even gave him the knowledge that you are now living in Atlantis with your real mother and grandfather. So he wouldn't worry."

"I need to see him." Signe said as she ran to the big body mirror in her room. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, show me Jack I come to call." And with those words, it shows Jack, sitting on his bed, and looking at a photo of him with Signe before the whole Water Lilly thing happened.

"He's safe." Signe stated. "I need to be there with him."

"Sweetie, I'm afraid you can't be." Aquata said, making Signe look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"The job was to find Princess Lilith, and bring her back to Atlantis, where she belongs." Raindrop answered.

"You are that princess, dear." Aquata added.

"Which means..." Signe began, before backing into her dresser, with sadness and shock all rolled into one showing on her face.

 **(SONG: "Moonbow" – Sailor Moon Crystal – 18moptop English cover)**

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Aquata stated as she touched her daughter's ginger orange hair. "But I promise, someday when the time comes...you'll see each other again." Aquata said before kissing Signe's forehead, and leaving the room.

 _With my hand in yours/to the ocean we must go/I look in your eyes/my heart weeps for we cannot be._

Signe, after composing herself some, stood up straight and walked back out onto the patio, as she looked up to the sky above the ocean where she was living at the moment.

 _We watch the night sky/seeing the moonbow shine with the stars/whispering goodbyes/I'll try/not to shed a tear..._

Jack did the same thing in his apartment. He stood up from his bed, and walked out to the living room, before going out on the patio. He looked up at the night sky, thinking of all the great times he had with Signe, before she had to move to her rightful home.

 _The wind/may be against/but it can't take our dreams/even on a starry night/my love bubbles like a fountain/even/if the world should fall asleep/and I wake missing you..._

"Hey Jack." A voice spoke, making Jack look over to see Madison and Cinder, standing on their own patio.

"Oh, hey Maddie." Jack said before looking back at the sky.

"You miss her, huh?"

"More than anything."

"Trust me, Jack." Cinder began, making Jack look over at the dark orange cat sitting on Maddie's shoulder. "When the time comes...you'll see each other again." The cat finished, before Jack looked back up to the night sky, and looked directly at the full moon.

 _...never will/I stop singing for you/I hope I will meet you again._

"I hope you're right, Cinder. I hope you're right."

 **(End of song)**

 **~THE END~**

 **Alright! That's a wrap! I had so much fun writing this series, it was my favorite one yet. I really hope you all liked it, and don't be alarmed...there is still more to come.**

 **See you guys in Season 2.**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


End file.
